Luces, Cámara, ¿Amor?
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: ¿Qué puede pasar cuando a "alguien" se le ocurre la brillante idea de unir a un par de jounins obligándoles a filmar una película? ¡Problemas! ¡Oh sí!... KakaAnko For Ever!... Cap.8
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody!**

**Summary****:** ¿Qué puede pasar cuando a "alguien" se le ocurre la brillante idea de unir a un par de jounins obligándoles a filmar una película? ¡Problemas! ¡Oh sí! KakaAnko For Ever!

**Naruto** no es de mi propiedad, pero de ser posible, compraría los Derechos de Autor e integraría más a Anko en la serie. Definitivamente, crearía un ambiente romántico sólo para Kakashi y ella.

Bueno, he aquí una pequeña introducción, como algunos le denominan prólogo. Espero les sea de agrado. Please! Disfrútenla!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**"Introduction"**

Día soleado en Konoha. Día más que Tsunade debe sobre llevar revisando papeles y más papeles. Sencillamente, mantener el orden y la paz en la Aldea de la Hoja no es fácil, pero es el trabajo de ser Hokage, un líder. Al ver las rumbas de documentos encima de su escritorio suspira con desganas al observarlos, mientras posa la cabeza sobre su mano, mirando eternamente esos monstruos de hojas que devoran su vista y se ríen de su fastidiado ajetreo diario que le impiden salir a festejar todo el santo día bebiendo sake y jugando en los casinos, gastando grandes sumas de dinero, ¡Qué digo grandes! ¡Extremadas sumas de dinero! con lo mala que es jugando hipotecaría la misma aldea si pudiera.

Día normal como cualquier otro es lo trágico del día. Quisiera ver acción, hacer un torneo. Desearía escaparse de sus obligaciones, quizás por unos minutos; ver el lago, ir al parque, beber sake todo el día hasta emborracharse y llegar a decir estupideces, más bien, balbuceando cosas que no debe… buscar un casino a ver si tiene un poco de suerte en una jugada, pero con lo mala que es jugando, la deuda le ahorcaría.

Lástima que todos trabajan como siempre. Tanto que le gusta escuchar los chismes del día, sin embargo hoy es el día más, más aburrido del mundo. ¡Qué agonía, trágico, frustrante!

Giró su silla hacia el frente de la ventana, mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte – **Nada sucede hoy… ¿Qué ocurre en esta aburrida aldea?** – Espira, cansina – **No tiene casinos para divertirse, pocos restaurantes sirven los mejores sake…** – Suspira de nuevo, más se frota las sienes – **Al menos tienen el mejor dulce.**

– **¡Lady Tsunade! –** Llamó Shizune, sacando a la Quinta de su pequeña discusión mental y contrariedad frustrada. La cual, no llegará a nada si discute consigo misma – **Necesito que firme estos documentos** – dijo sonriente.

La rubia observa de reojo la gran montaña de fila que la peli negra sostenía dificultosamente, entonces un nervio apareció en su frente. Así que no pudo aguantar, en aquel momento se levantó y golpeó fuertemente el escritorio con ambas manos, provocando que las pilas de papeles encima de éste cayeran todas al suelo.

La pobre Shizune se puso nerviosa y Tontón salió corriendo debajo del escritorio ¡Pobre, debió de haberle caído la mitad encima!

Le lanzó una mirada amenazante, otra vez suspira y se deja caer en su cómodo sillón. En seguida miró a través de la ventana. Allí a las afueras de la Torre Kage vio a Kakashi y Anko, pareciera como estando en una discusión intensa. Anko estaba histérica y Kakashi tranquilamente como observando los movimientos y gestos de la Mitarashi, quien ruborizó debido a su furia. Justificación, Tsunade sonrió con malicia – _**Este par todavía se lleva mal ¿Qué tal si yo…?**_ – se quedó pensativa sobándose la barbilla.

Tsunade movió los ojos hacia el escritorio, viendo sobre éste unas hojas en blanco y un lápiz encima de éstas y, se le ocurrió una magnífica, brillante, sorprendente y genial idea. – **Shizune, ¿Recuerdas la obra esa que vimos en aquella aldea? ¿Cómo se llama ese pueblo? **

– **Sí, la recuerdo bien** – respondió la peli negra, iluminándosele los ojos al mismo tiempo – **¡Fue muy hermosa!**

– **Mmm…**– la rubia musitó, más no tardó mucho como para que una sonrisa sádica apareciera en sus labios.

– **P-Pero… ¿Qué piensa hacer, mi Lady?** – preguntó shizune sintiendo peligro, temiendo por la vida de aquellos infelices, a los cuales la rubia puntualizó mentalmente.

– **Se** **me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea** – respondió feliz – _**Me voy a divertir muchísimo **_– empezó a reír como loca.

– **Creo que perdió la cabeza** – dijo Shizune en voz baja, para su suerte no fue escuchada por la Quinta.

– **¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación? ¡Consíguela!**

– **Eh… no… quiero decir sí… bueno, yo…sí, ya voy, ya voy…** – salió corriendo del despacho más nerviosa de lo usual. Definitivamente, la Hokage tiene un plan, y ese plan no terminará bien. De eso estaba totalmente segura.

– **Me divertiré con esos dos **– sonrió – **Ya verán… **

* * *

Los capítulos de este fic son largos, extensos. Por ello, me tomaré mi tiempo digitarlos. Pero he de decir que, no he terminado el fic, por lo tanto, me tomará aún más tiempo.

Espero, haya sido de grata aceptación. Gracias a todos por seguir mis fics. Estaré actualizando los demás fics. Probablemente suba unos cuantos el próximo fin de semana, o sea, después del 27, ya que para esa fecha estoy libre de clases. Subir éste no significa que me he olvidado de los otros.

Agradezco plenamente que se tomen las molestias para leer esto y comentar.

**¡Nos leemos luego!**

**Until The Next!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everybody!

¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien, y pues, me agrada que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Como ya había dicho, los demás serán un poco más abarcadores. Y estaré actualizando los demás fics, cuando concluyan los examenes en la Univ. Demasiados trabajos me han asignado y, aproveché digitar este cap. Como siempre, les agradezco a todos por leer y comentar mis locas creaciones. **¡Gracias!**. Especialmente a: **Enviouse**,** Seiya-kun **(Me alegro que te gusten mis historias, en especial ésta, ya que es una de las que más me he esforzado en escribir),** Saragirlotaku**,** dani555 **(Apoyo la causa y te enviaré la lista por MP),** Katy Hatake**,** LeMemeFox **(Efectivamente, estás en lo correcto, pero la trama tendrá un giro muy pronto). En fin, espero que éste también sea aceptable. **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Con los dedos entrelazados encima del escritorio, mira a cada uno de los ninjas muy atentamente. Sobre el escritorio una pila de copias, una encima de la otra, parecieran libretos; y ellos sin entender el motivo de su presencia la contemplan minuciosamente, esperando ansiosos alguna explicación de el porqué fueron llamados a la oficina de la Hokage con tanta diligencia.

El silencio no se mantuvo más – **Les tengo una misión** – atinó a decir – **Más bien, una nueva experiencia.**

Asuma y Kurenai intercambiaron miradas confusas sin comprender aquellas palabras. Genma frunció el ceño aún más confundido. Shizune la miraba extraño, pensando qué planea para con los shinobis presentes y de tanto pensar un aura negra cruzó por su frente. Kakashi miró sorprendido, levantando una ceja. Y Anko enojada, ni siquiera escuchó bien las palabras de la Hokage debido a estar al lado del peli plata, cosa que no era agradable, según ella. Izumo y Kotetsu permanecieron callados, Yugao sonreía disimuladamente. Y los otros ninjas, más confusos que los primeros. Sinceramente, escalofríos recorrieron sus espaldas, ya que las ideas de Tsunade-sama no resultan como ella las planea; exceptuando, claro, los planes de combate, que son precisos y perfectamente elaborados.

– **Cada uno de ustedes tomen un libreto** – anunció la Hokage. Ellos, confundidos, obedecieron sin replicar nada "todavía" – **Bien, asignaré sus personajes.**

– **¡Espere, Lady Tsunade!… ¿Qué piensa hacer?** – preguntó Shizune.

– **¿Qué? ¿No es obvio? ¡Una película! **

– **¿UNA PELÍCULA? – **todos preguntaron al unísono.

– **Y ustedes serán mis actores** – cerró sus ojos, feliz.

– **¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?** – de nuevo al unísono.

– **Esta película se llamará "Sentimientos Bajo la Luna"** – dijo sonriente y al ver las caras de horror que ponían sus subordinados agregó – **Aunque es un título sumamente cursi… Como sea, luego se me ocurrirá el nombre ideal, por ahora concéntrense en aprender sus guiones.**

Anko curiosamente hojeó el libreto, en seguida notó ciertas "frases" y "actos" que no le agradó nada, pero no dijo nada pensando en los desafortunados que harán ese papel, jejeje. Rió mentalmente. _**– Pobres ilusos**_ – se dijo a sí misma, creyendo imaginar quienes podrían ser los desafortunados.

– **¿Alguna pregunta?** – preguntó Tsunade, y…

La peli lila levantó el dedo índice – **No es que me interese este personaje ni nada por el estilo, pero tengo la simple curiosidad de saber quién hará el papel de Mitsuru** – preguntó ella, sonriendo mentalmente y esperando como posibles respuestas "Kurenai" o "Shizune", sin embargo…

– **¡Oh! Cierto, aún no les asigno sus papeles… Qué bueno que preguntes…Anko** – sintiendo la mencionada un escalofrío cuando la rubia pronunció su nombre. Tsunade tomó un libreto y empezó a leer, asignando a cada uno sus respectivos papeles.

Anko, sin creerlo, dejó caer el libreto. Los ojos reflejaron inquietud resignada y a la vez, miedo de tener que trabajar con: miró de reojo a su acompañante lateral – **¿**_**Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre ponerme como protagonista? ¿En qué diantre está pensando? ¿Y por qué con él?... Precisamente…**_**–** volvió a ver con el rabillo del ojo a Kakashi **– **_**Él…**_

Tsunade sonrió con picardía e inocentemente preguntó – **¿Te sientes bien?**

– **¡No trabajaré con él!** – replicó Anko inmediatamente, apuntando con el dedo índice a Kakashi – **¡Me niego rotundamente!**

Los demás sin entender, abrieron sus libretos excepto el ninja de cabellera plateada, entonces comprendieron el porqué de su reacción.

– **Eres la ideal para este personaje** – indicó la rubia.

– **No seré partícipe de esta… pues de esto…–** se quejó enojada.

– **¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Hubo algún problema entre ustedes dos?** – preguntó ella loca por reír.

Ellos la miraron con detenimiento, sólo es actuación ¿Qué tiene de malo?, se preguntaban sus compañeros.

– **Ninguno –** respondió Kakashi y la observó **– Anko y yo podemos manejarlo. ¿Cierto Anko? **

Ella desvió la mirada evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Kakashi se bajó a recoger el libreto de ella y luego se lo pasó. De hecho, Anko se lo arrebató de las manos de mala manera y salió del despacho murmurando improperios, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Todos permanecieron interrogativos, excluyendo a Tsunade, quien volvió la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo y una sonrisa sádica, maliciosa surcó sus labios.

.*

La noche había caído en la aldea de la Hoja, sin embargo Anko camina en silencio todo el trayecto. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que algo sucederá al acercarse más a Kakashi Hatake. La brisa fría abrazaba el pueblo y de tanto caminar, inconscientemente llegó al puesto de "Ramen Ichiraku".

– **¡Bienvenida! –** saludó la chica castaña sonriente.

– **¡Hola! –** atinó Anko mientras toma asiento e inmediatamente se perdió en sus propios pensamientos.

El anciano comenzó a preparar el caldo para ramen y al verla entristecida preguntó – **¿Preocupada? **

– **¿Eh? –** la kunoichi levantó la cabeza.

– **Sus ojos dicen que…**

– **¡Bienvenido! **– saludó la chica con cierto tono de timidez y las mejillas meramente sonrojadas.

Anko movió los ojos hacia un lado, descubriendo ser la persona menos esperada y los regresó como estaban hace unos minutos antes de él llegar.

– **¿Anko? –** dijo él tomando asiento a su lado, un poco confundido al encontrarla allí, menos a estas horas, ya que ella se toma ese tiempo en ir a comprar dangos en compañía de Kurenai y, en mayor de los casos, sola.

– **No entiendo por qué nos encontramos en los mismos lugares si no te soporto… –** siseó duramente –…**Hatake.**

– **Mmm… Lo mismo digo** – susurró sonriendo.

Un ligero soplo del viento movió los letreros del puesto. Instante en que el dueño del puesto les sirviera dos vasos con bebida uno a cada uno, de nuevo movió los ojos hacia él – _**Cretino –**_ se dijo ella.

– **Me gustaría saber por qué me odias tanto –** dijo Kakashi como sin darle importancia.

Bruscamente se levantó del asiento enojada – **Ahora lo preguntas después que tú…**– suspiró desganada y luego volvió a tomar asiento.

– **Si haremos este trabajo deberíamos llevarnos bie…**

– **¿Quién te ha dicho que haré esta locura?** – Anko le interrumpió – **Menos contigo.** –esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

– **Anko…**

– **Escucha Hatake, yo…**

– **Aquí tienen **– interrumpió el anciano sirviéndole dos tazones de ramen.

– **¡****Gracias****! –** dijeron los dos.

– **"No quiero trabajar contigo"** – murmuró Anko.

– **¡Dame una razón! –** exigió.

El anciano los miró, dibujando en sus labios una sabia sonrisa.

– **No tengo porqué dar explicaciones** – dijo ella evitando responder.

– **Entonces hagamos una tregua –** extendió su mano amigablemente – **Deja a un lado tu orgullo.**

– **¿Estás conciente de lo que puede pasar? **

Él suspiró – **¿Qué te preocupa?** – le respondió con otra pregunta.

– **"Idiota"** – sopló a lo bajo.

– **Hemos realizado misiones juntos y no ha pasado nada ¿Qué te preocupa? –** vuelve a preguntar.

– **¿Misiones? ¡No recuerdo haber hecho una contigo!**

– **¿En serio? Creía que sí** – siseó y añade – **Al menos, hagamos el intento.**

– **No has leído el guión ¿verdad?** – Preguntó Anko, entonces hojeó las páginas hasta llegar a la marcada con el número veinte, luego la mostró – **Lady Tsunade no permitirá que sea falso, sino "REAL", Ahora ¿ENTIENDES QUÉ SIGNIFICA?**

Kakashi sintió un calor recorrer su espalda e inocente tragó saliva sonoramente.

– **¿Por qué se pusieron tan pálidos?** – preguntó el anciano.

Ambos jounin intercambiaron miradas y le mostraron el guión.

– **¡Ohhhh…! **

– **A la Hokage se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de editar una película y, ponernos como los protagonistas – **informó Anko – **Estas escenas son desagradables incluso…**– bajó la cabeza preocupada –…**Incluso para mí.**

– **No tiene nada de malo** – dijo Kakashi como sin darle importancia – **¡Sólo es un simple beso! Ni que se fuera acabar el mundo por eso.**

Una venita palpitante, apareció en la frente de la Mitarashi – **¡¿Nada de malo?!** – dijo/preguntó con enojo – **¡Idiota!**

– **Me gustaría que dejaras de insultarme** – agregó él.

– **No quiero y no lo haré porque eres un…–** gruñó. Empezó a probar los fideos delicadamente.

– **Tus arranques de histeria son exagerados ¿No lo crees? –** preguntó él, cerrando la continua discusión, resultando ganar un incómodo y tortuoso silencio.

– **¿Sabes? Tu paciencia me irrita y tu presencia ni hablar…**

– **Entonces, trata de evitarme** – respondió restándole importancia.

– **Créeme, lo he intentado. Pero al parecer tengo que encontrarte en cada rincón, en los pasillos, la Torre Kage, la academia, hasta en mis propios pensamientos** – habló sin pensar soltando información secreta y clasificada.

– **¿Pensamientos? **– pregunta él.

Ante dicha pregunta, se había dado cuenta que, había hablado de más y para empeorar las cosas, él espera respuesta, entonces un calor recorrió la espalda de Mitarashi poniéndose rígida debido al comentario y la pregunta que la mantiene tan nerviosa.

El vendedor de la tienda los mira sonriente – _**¡Los jóvenes de ahora!**_ – pensó mientras seguía en su labor.

– **Espero una respuesta… Anko** – dijo Kakashi, él se empieza a impacientar.

– _**¡Piensa Anko! ¡Piensa! ¿Por qué demonios hablas sin pensar? ¿Por qué tengo que abrir mi gran bocota?... Y míralo, persiste en esa estúpida pregunta… ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Reacciona! o ganará la discusión por tu maravillosa estupidez y NO, eso sí que no. Pero… ¿Qué demonios hago? Ese estúpido, aunque tenga cara de idiota y de un total descerebrado…**_– suspira – _**me duele admitirlo,**_ _**es inteligente… Ya sé, cambio de tema. Aunque sería estúpido de mi parte, pero no pierdo nada con intentar…**_**–** lo mira **– Es que… no entiendo cómo se le ocurre a la Hokage, la brillante idea de ponernos estos papeles.**

– **Si no quieres trabajar conmigo…** (– _**¡Se lo creyó!**_– _pensó Anko)_** Buscaré mi reemplazo.**

– **¿Eh? ¿Harías eso por mí? – **pregunta Anko ilusionada.

– **No lo hago por ti…** (_Anko entornó los ojos – __**Debía saberlo**__ –_)** La verdad no me interesa esta clase de proyectos.**

Anko lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados **– ¿Será que no sabes actuar? **– Sonó más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Kakashi se volvió serio – **¿Quieres probar? **

– **A ver, a ver señor Perfecto ¿Por qué no practicamos una línea del guión? **– preguntó de modo desafiante.

– **Me parece bien **– respondió como si nada aceptando orgullosamente de sus habilidades.

– **Mañana empezaremos a actuar antes que los demás, sólo propone una página cualquiera sin ver el guión.**

– **Mm… ¿Qué tal la marcada con el número 50? – **propuso Kakashi.

– **¡Acepto!**

– **Entonces, mañana nos veremos en el bosque a primera hora.**

Ambos se pusieron de pie.

– **Ahí estaré** – decidida ella respondió.

A continuación, confiados y con aire de suficiencia, salieron del puesto tomando caminos por separado, pero al llegar a sus respectivos hogares:

- Anko se sentó en el sofá y sin más, abrió el guión hojeando hoja por hoja hasta llegar a la dichosa con el Nº 50. Se dispuso a leer cuidadosamente.

* Kakashi, por su parte, llegó a su habitación y a orillas de la cama tomó asiento. Con tranquilidad y sin el menor cuidado lee la mencionada página.

- Ella tragó saliva un tanto nerviosa, a medida que avanza su incómoda lectura.

* Él abrió su ojo visible, no gustoso de conocer esos dichosos "actos" y "diálogos".

-Las manos de ella temblaron.

* La mano libre, él se la llevó a la boca.

No podían creer qué leían sus ojos ¿Acaso Tsunade se volvió loca? ¿Ahora que estupidez planea con esa locura?

Entonces…

Al mismo tiempo, atónitos, se levantaron de sus asientos dejando caer sus respectivos libretos al suelo.

– **¡NO PUEDO HACER ESTO!** – dijeron al unísono.

.-*

A la mañana siguiente…

Kakashi se ubica en la oficina Kage hablando con la Quinta, quien rotundamente se negó ante la petición del jounin. Ella giró su silla hacia la ventana, estaba que no aguantaba la risa y, aclarando un poco su garganta, evitando reír, dijo **– Lo siento Kakashi, pero no acepto tu decisión.**

– **Pero…**

– **No hay pero que valga, Kakashi** – puso la mirada seria y de nuevo giró su silla para verlo a la cara, frente a frente, para luego entrelazar sus dedos más arriba del mentón – **Sólo tú harás ese papel. La asignación de cada personaje ha sido estudiada minuciosamente y esa es mi decisión.**

La puerta fue tocada y abierta dejando pasar a Anko Mitarashi. Cuando estaba a punto de informar el porqué de su presencia Tsunade se adelantó – **Si vienes a renunciar o quejarte de tu personaje, tienes un No como respuesta.**

– **Pe…pero…**

– **¡NO! **

– **¡Al menos escuche mis argumentos! **– suplicó la Mitarashi.

– **¡DIJE NO! y ambos ¡LARGO DE MI OFICINA!**

Rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, salieron corriendo del despacho cerrando la puerta a su paso. Ellos juraban haber visto fuegos arder en sus ojos o quizás lo imaginaron, lo que sí notaron es que, Tsunade no estaba de humor como para escuchar quejas, quieren demasiado sus vidas como para morir en manos de su jefa.

Tsunade, al sentirlos lejos de su despacho, rió divertida porque comienza a rendir frutos su maravilloso plan, bueno no aún, pero pronto será… (Buajajaja! ¡Perdón! XD)

A mitad del pasillo, ambos jounin se detuvieron, ni siquiera tenían el valor de verse a los ojos, entonces suspiraron y para evitar el incómodo silencio decidieron hablar:

– **Yo…–** dijeron al unísono logrando ponerse nerviosos.

– **Lamento no haber…–** otra vez pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, tornándose el ambiente áspero e incómodo.

Kakashi carraspeó su garganta y como todo un caballero que es, según él (y claro que lo es), le cedió la palabra – **¿Qué me ibas a decir?** – preguntó, intentando bajar la tensión de los dos.

– **Yo… Lamento no haber asistido al lugar propuesto** – se disculpó sinceramente.

– **Está bien.**

– **¿Eh?** – mirándolo.

– **Yo tampoco asistí** – cerró los ojos, pareciera estar feliz – **Además, no sabría cómo reaccionarías al verme, no me malinterpretes, pero actuar no es lo mío.**

– **Confieso que tampoco lo es para mí** – dijo ella sonriente – **Y si no hacemos esta película, juntos, Tsunade…**– de sólo pensarlo, ambos se estremecieron.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma y ésta se asoma – **¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos! **– Ambos jounin voltearon a verla, permaneciendo ella con la cabeza asomada fuera de la oficina. – **Si lo que les preocupa es la escena de la página 50, deben entender que no la harán de verdad, al contrario, la actuarán, además ¿Qué tiene de malo?** – Les lanzó un beso haciéndolos sonrojar levemente – **Es uno pequeño que no durará ni 5 segundos, no sean tan dramáticos **– les guiñó un ojo – **Pónganse a practicar desde ahora ese beso. La primera escena será en…**– mira el reloj del pulsera – **Ups… Una hora y media. A ver si para ese tiempo pierden la vergüenza **– cerró la puerta de un portazo.

– **Ahora ¿Qué hacemos? –** preguntó Anko.

Él lanzó un suspiro resignado **– ¡Actuar! **

– **¿Ehhh? ¡Espera! **

– **¿Qué? **

– **¡Ni sueñes que te voy a besar! **

– **¡No me interesa besarte! **

– **¿Ah, sí? ¡Eso quisieras! **

Kakashi espiró fastidiado y se alejó de ella, sin embargo, ella le siguió todo el camino murmurando.

.*

Llegada la hora del martirio, suicidio. ¡Perdón! Quise decir, Práctica, el escenario estaba preparado, que daba la idea del interior de una antigua casa japonesa.

Todos los actores, bueno casi todos, hacían presencia, listos para actuar la primera escena.

– **¡Bien, todos en posición!** – dijo Tsunade.

– _**¿Desde cuándo se catalogó la Directora?**_ – Se preguntó Shizune – **¡Lady Tsunade! y ¿El Director que contrató? **

– **Que no te moleste Shizune, yo seré la nueva Directora de mi obra maestra – **respondió con aire de autosuficiencia.

– _**Si es que no nos lleva al borde de la quiebra**_ – pensó la peli negra.

– **¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Den su mayor esfuerzo! Con esta película venderemos miles de copias para pagar mis deudas –** todos, en silencio, apenas el sonido proveniente del grillo, sin saber de dónde cojones salió. Rió nerviosa – **¡Eh! Quiero decir, aumentar el capital de la aldea, jajá jajá.**

De nuevo, todos continuaron sus respectivas conversaciones.

– **¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca –** suspiró la rubia aliviada.

– _**Sabía que algo se traía entre manos**_ – se dijo Shizune.

– **¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁN MIS PROTAGONISTAS?** – preguntó irritada, apareciendo una venita pulsante en su frente. La directora estaba que echaba humo por las orejas ante la tardanza de los susodichos actores.

– **Lamentamos la tardanza** – dijo Kakashi acompañado de Anko – **Pero se nos cruzó un…**

– **Ya Kakashi, deja tus raras explicaciones, que todos aquí sabemos que son mentiras –** chistó Tsunade – **¡Todos! sabemos que Anko y tú permanecieron juntos y vaya Dios a saber qué demonios estuvieron haciendo… Sólo espero que hayan practicado la maldita escena del beso y por llegar retrasados deberán leer…– **mostrando un libreto en sus manos –…**los nuevos cambios.**

– **¿Cambios? – **ambos jounin gritaron incrédulos y, lanzándose uno al otro miradas de odio.

– **¡Sí! Ahora lean los diálogos adaptados por su servidora y ustedes…–** dirigiéndose a Asuma y Kurenai – **A camerino. ¡Rápido! **

– **H-Hai –** respondieron marchando inmediatamente.

– _**¿Qué demonios le pasa? Está más irritada de lo normal**_ – pensó Anko _– __**Y a éste ¿Qué mosca le picó?**_** – **mirando a Genma sonreír a medida que, éste lee el guión y a la vez la observa de reojo con una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en la cara. – _**A no ser que…**__–_ en un movimiento rápido le arrebató el guión a Kakashi, quien apenas lo abría.

– **¡Oye!** – protestó él.

Anko se sonrojó ante acciones no creídas mientras leía – **¿Qué demonios significa esto? –** pregunta en voz alta.

– **Es parte de la historia** – respondió Tsunade naturalmente.

La peli lila no quedó satisfecha con la respuesta. Odiaba tener que actuar escenas románticas junto a Kakashi y ahora dejarse… No tenían derecho de obligarla a aquello – **¡Esto es una conspiración contra mi orgullo!**

– **Lo lamento Anko, pero decidiste aceptar el papel, ahora ¡Te aguantas! – **dijo la Hokage haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

– **Yo no acepté. En ningún momento decidí participar en esta película, Tsunade-sama.**

– **¡BASTA! –** un aura negra rodeó a la rubia – **Comencemos a grabar la maldita escena antes de que me dé dolor de cabeza.**

– **¡H-Hai! –** respondieron todos.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! ****¿**Qué tal? 

Uff! Me había perdido por estos lados. Para que sepan que estoy pendiente de las actualizaciones, aquí les dejo el capítulo tres de **"Luces, Cámara, Amor?"** Como suponen y he explicado en mi perfil, el tiempo no me es suficiente para tomarme la libertad de escribir, aún así haré un esfuerzo por terminar los ya iniciados y antiguos fics como **"Desenterrando el Pasado"** _(Ya que éste, en especial, tendrá secuela la cual contiene más de 20 caps.)_ Cuando terminen estas tres semanas de parciales les aseguro que empezaré a digitar y subir los demás.

Es momento de avanzarlos, lo sé y eso haré. Quiero, además, agradecer por su paciencia y por seguir todas mis creaciones. Gracias de verdad. Sobretodo, aprovecho la oportunidad, para quienes han actualizado sepan que sigo sus historias aunque no las comente. Más adelante comentaré, se los aseguro.

Sin agregar más, disfruten del capítulo... Espero, éste les haga reír y mantenerse dentro de la trama.

* * *

_**Algunos términos antes de iniciar:**_

**El furisode:** es el kimono más formal que usan las mujeres jóvenes, en concreto las solteras. Se caracteriza por unos motivos muy coloridos y exuberantes y de largas mangas, que generalmente llegan hasta los tobillos.

**El obi:** Faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono.

**Las Zori:** Sandalias.

**Kamon:** Son escudos, también llamados "Mon" que van estampados en la parte superior de las mangas y en la espalda. Algunos kimonos pueden tener 5, 4, 3 ó 2 escudos, como también uno solo o ninguno. Eso depende del kimono y de la familia de la cual proviene la persona quien lo porta.

* * *

***Natsumi Anko* **

**Chapter 3.**

Una peli lila corría por lo que parecía ser una enorme mansión, era de apariencia antigua, una tradicional casa japonesa. Las zori que llevaba crujían ante la madera del piso. Llevaba un furisode pesado, lo que provocaba asombro por la movilidad de la chica con la pesada prenda, de un tono lila claro como pastel, kamon estilizados de flores blancas y pétalos de sakura, y el obi de confección seda, tonalidad rosa. La mujer siguió su camino hasta llegar al vestíbulo de la enorme casa. Una vez allí, sin dudarlo salió al exterior. Harta de sus sandalias, se las quitó y siguió corriendo.

– **¡Shinta-kun! **

La chica vio horrorizada como el cuerpo de un hombre con ropas de samurai estaba inconciente en el piso, sangrando por una herida que desde esa distancia la mujer no logró distinguir. Como lo permitió su pesada vestimenta, se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo inconciente. Se arrodilló junto a él y como pudo le dio vuelta. Vio atemorizada cómo su estómago no dejaba de sangrar.

– **¡Mitsuru…! **

Ante el susurro del peli plateado, la mencionada cogió una de sus decaídas manos suavemente. La cogió con ambas manos y la acercó hasta su boca, donde lágrimas ya iban cayendo por su rostro. Gotas de lágrimas cayendo por sus delicadas mejillas provocando que el samurai en el piso la mirara enternecido.

– **¡No queremos perderle! –** articuló ella entre sollozos.

– **No lo harás.**

El hombre, desde su posición, pudo ver claramente como otras personas se acercaban. Un hombre moreno con barbas y una mujer de cabellera negra siguiéndole como podía por su pesado kimono, similar al de la peli lila. El peli plateado cerró los ojos, paciente, no quería ver como la chica derramaba más lágrimas. Pronto sintió las presencias más cerca, y cuando abrió los ojos, notó como su mano era separada de la chica.

– **¡NO! ¡Déjenos, primo! **

Como podía, la peli lila pataleaba para que el hombre barbudo la soltara. Acto en vano.

– **¡Compórtese, Mitsuru-sama! **

Pero la nombrada ni caso le hacía, entre sollozos seguía pataleando para que la soltaran. La otra mujer allí presente le miraba con compasión. Al ver la desesperación por parte de la peli lila, la mujer se acercó. Cogió la manga del kimono del hombre, provocando que éste se volteara, extrañado. Pero nada más ver el rostro de la mujer de cabellera negra, soltó a la chica. La mujer no hizo más que caer de rodillas, ahogada en llanto, mientras Tomoe se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con ternura. Acariciando su cabello para que se desahogara, la peli lila lloró en sus brazos.

– **Y… ¡CORTE!** – la rubia directora hizo un gesto con la mano.

El peli plateado cuya vida supuestamente peligraba, se levantó de golpe, elevando los brazos, cansado de tanta filmación. Y no era para menos. Habían acabado de filmar la misma escena por una semana completa porque a Anko no le salían las benditas lágrimas como Tsunade quería, pero al fin…

– **¡Estuviste increíble, Anko! – **dijo Tsunade.

Anko se separó de los brazos de su amiga Kurenai y ambas se pararon, mientras unas sonrisas adornaban sus respectivos rostros.

El samurai (Kakashi) ya se dirigía para felicitar a Anko, pero…

– **¡Escuchen todos!** – Tsunade habló con decisión – **Sé que han trabajo duro en este mes, lo reconozco, pero me temo que debemos cambiar de libreto**.

– **¿A qué se refiere con cambiar de libreto, Tsunade-sama? **– pregunta Kurenai.

– **Etto… pues…** – titubea nerviosa sin saber cómo decirle a sus subordinados que al propagar la realización de esta película, cuyo drama basado en una obra teatral fueron demandados por su creador. Si hubiera pedido con previo aviso un permiso especial, esto no sucedería XD. Entonces, decidida a responder aclaró su garganta – **Bueno, bueno, tuve problemas para continuar la obra, pero no se preocupen. – **sonrió mostrando sus ojos arder en la llamarada de su maravillosa inteligencia – **Haremos…**– muestra un libro – **La obra del tan famoso Bram Stoker: ¡Drácula! **

– **¿Drácula? – **preguntó Anko confundida.

– **Era un dictador rumano que mataba a sus oponentes perforándolos** – contestó Kakashi, irritando a su compañera – **Bram Stoker lo adaptó en una historia, para que luego se hicieran versiones buenas y no tanto de la misma novela a finales del siglo XIX.**

– **Vaya Hatake, se nota que además de leer esos estúpidos libros pervertidos conoces de novelas románticas. ** **– **articuló Anko mordaz.

– **Muy graciosa. – **contestó mirándola con desgano – **Al menos, no soy un loco desquiciado como tú. –** susurró bajito, lo cual para su desgracia ella lo escuchó perfectamente.

– **Muy bien, colmaste mi paciencia.** – gritó enfadada.

– **¡BASTA! ****– **Todos vieron a una alterada Tsunade hervirle la sangre, quien ahora suspira lentamente cerrando los ojos. – **¡Kakashi!** – Llamó la rubia – **Harás el papel de Drácula.**

Él asintió sin dar ni el menor de los problemas.

Anko trataba de no estallar en carcajadas. Ver a Kakashi Hatake haciendo de un vampiro malo y despiadado, era demasiado para ella.

– **¡Anko!** – La aludida se puso seria, mirando a la Quinta – **Tú harás el papel de Mina Murray. **

– **¿Qué?** – gritó la peli lila, sintiendo que los colores se le iban del rostro.

Kakashi casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¡Ni loco besaría a esa loca! Ahora no tenía que retractarse, tenía los guiones de los demás en sus manos.

– **Eres genial para el papel, sólo tendrías que darte unos pequeños tonos en el rostro para resaltar tu belleza. Pero… ¡Te queda justo el personaje!** – contestó la rubia.

Anko miró a Kakashi, quien trataba de no reírse. Claro que, esto no se quedará así, de una manera u otra se vengará de él. – _**¡Y yo qué hice para merecer semejante maldición!**_** – **pensó.

– **Ahora Lucy Westerna lo interpretará Yugao. – **la peli morada sonrió llena de emoción. Tsunade prosiguió. **– Shizune, harás de La Condesa, Genma harás el papel de Jonathan Harker…**

– **Esto es un ultraje contra mi persona. – **susurró Anko mientras Lady Tsunade continúa asignando los papeles restantes.

– **Anko, ¿Por qué no quieres trabajar con Kakashi? **– Pregunta Kurenai. – **Digo, no tiene nada de malo ¿O sí? **

– **El problema no es que tenga algo de malo o no, es…–** hizo una pausa y así responder, no sólo a su amiga, sino también a ella misma.

– **¿Es? **

– **Complicado.**

La peli negra sonrió – **¡Entiendo qué sucede!** – Anko la mira de reojo esperando respuestas – **Anko, tú no lo odias como haces ver, sólo que no saben, ninguno de los dos, hablar como personas civilizadas, sino usando el sarcasmo y discutiendo siempre. Son amigos, el afecto viene de diversas formas.**

– **¿Diversas formas? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Kurenai? – **Anko sin entender.

– **Hablo de la amistad. Todos somos amigos, pero el afecto o cariño, como quieras llamarle, es distinto. Eres mi amiga, sin embargo te quiero como a una hermana. Ahí está Genma, Ibiki, Asuma, Gai, Iruka, son amigos de convivencia diaria, pero no para compartir secretos. La mayoría, compañeros de trabajo.**

– **¿A dónde quieres llegar con estas explicaciones de "cariños"? – **pregunta la peli lila diciendo la última palabra haciendo el gesto de entre comillas con sus dedos.

– **A una sola vía que, espero algún día comprendas.** – le alborota el pelo.

– **La verdad, si no me hablas claro, no entenderé tu idioma. –** dijo Anko.

– **Te lo pondré fácil.** – kurenai mira a todos disimuladamente hasta encontrar a Kakashi, quien habla con Genma y Gai sobre el libreto. Ella sonríe. – **Afecto. **– Anko con cara de pocos amigos. – **Los presentes sentimos afecto, pero te formularé una simple pregunta. – **la mira directo a los ojos. – **¿Qué clase de cariño sientes por Kakashi? – **punto para Kurenai, quien le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro de su amiga y se alejó de ella para dejarla pensar tranquilamente.

Anko, incrédula, abre los ojos sin saber responder a tal pregunta. Bueno, ella nunca se había preguntado qué clase de amistad tiene con el ninja copia. – **¿C-clase d-de ca-cariño?**

Los demás sólo quedaron con los papeles secundarios. Gai estaba insoportable, maldecía internamente a Kakashi por su buena suerte. Estaría con Anko Mitarashi, practicarían los papeles, seguramente en esos "ensayos" ¡La besaría! Pero, por cuidar de su propia vida, ya que nadie más lo haría, calló.

– **Iniciaremos con la primera escena.** – dijo Tsunade. – **¡Vamos Anko!** – La animó – **Shizune, comienza a cambiarte. Hoy practicaremos el papel de la Condesa ¿De acuerdo?**

– **H-Hai** – gritó Shizune, nerviosa.

Anko iba de un lado para otro, con Kurenai sosteniéndole de las manos.

– **Debes buscar los vestidos. Estaba viendo cuál sería el indicado para ti. Me gusta cómo te queda el violeta, pero es que Mina usaba colores claros. –** decía la mujer de ojos rojos, mientras le buscaba lindos vestidos. Anko solo observaba a su amiga, con una sonrisa contrariada preguntándose en qué momento Tsunade consiguió esos vestuarios. – **La moda, según el siglo XIX sería "éste". ¡Pruébatelo! **

Minutos después…

Anko hizo lo que su compañera de armas y amiga le aconsejó. Ponerse el vestido largo y muy bonito. Era totalmente cerrado, pero se notaba demasiado sus curvas y pechos. Dios había sido generoso con ella.

– **¡Estás hermosa! ¡Ya verás que a Kakashi le encantará verte vestida así! – **le guiña un ojo a su amiga.

A Anko, sorpresivamente, las mejillas le comenzaron a arder.

– **Sólo falta algo de maquillaje, ¿No crees?** – preguntó Kurenai.

– **De verdad que no, no permitiré que abuses de mi inocencia. –** explotó la kunoichi.

Una gotita estilo animé deslizó por la cabeza de Kurenai. _**– ¡Inocencia! ¡Sí, cómo no! – **_Pensó – **Anko, no te muevas. Sólo delinearé tus ojos, pondré un poco de rubor. Pero cuando Mina conoce a Drácula, entonces se vestirá aún más hermosa que ahora.**

– **No, por supuesto que no.**

– **¡Vamos Anko! **

– **Mi respuesta es definitiva… ¡No! **

Luego de unos momentos…

Kurenai sonrió al ver que Anko evitaba la mirada de ella. – **Mírate.** – le dijo. Ya estaba lista. Tenía el cabello recogido en un pequeño rodete, cuyos mechones libres estaban muy bonitamente peinados. – **Gracias por la ayuda Ino.** – le dijo Kurenai a Ino. La aludida sólo sonrió, contenta con el resultado.

Cuando Anko salió al escenario, pudo apreciar que ya estaban actuando. Jonathan Harker (Genma) estaba vestido con una chaqueta, pantalones y una camisa del todo rara, llena de volados. Pero lo que le llamó más la atención fue Kakashi. No se parecía en nada a él. El maquillaje al que le habían sometido, hacía que el ninja fuera mil veces más pálido y ojeroso. Aún llevaba el pelo plateado y la máscara, según Tsunade le da un toque más sombrío al personaje.

– **¡Kakashi! ¡Tu turno! **

– **¡Oh! ¡Escucha a los lobos, seres nocturnos…Su música, son un coro!** – dijo Kakashi con un gesto algo raro. Interpretaba muy bien el excéntrico vampiro.

– **¡Interesante! Es la primera vez que veo a Kakashi Hatake posesionado en algo que no sea para leer ese estúpido tomo.** – dijo Anko, mientras todos los demás compañeros iban de un lado a otro. Kakashi la escuchó, por lo que la ignoró completamente y así evitar una discusión en medio del ensayo.

.*

La noche había llegado y todos en el lugar se marcharon. Bueno, casi todos…

– **Y ahora, querida mía… tu alma será de mi propiedad, tu inocencia también… eres completamente mía. Mira tu sangre como fluye de tus venas, como eres seducida, a pesar de ser una niña muy inocente… mi querida Lucy, tú me perteneces.**

– **Vaya, el señor Hatake es demasiado bueno por lo que veo.** – dijo de manera burlona, una vocecilla que él conoce a la perfección.

– **¡Anko, no me asustes!** – gritó Kakashi totalmente sorprendido, estaba tan concentrado interpretando esas líneas que no sintió la presencia de la chica, creyendo que se encontraba solo.

Anko se acercó al jounin y lo miró con suficiencia. Entonces se cruzó de brazos – **Imagina que soy Lucy.**

– **La verdad que te prefiero como Lucy que como Mina.** – susurró él, para sí mismo. Por suerte "la amante de los dulces" no lo había escuchado – **A ver…–** dijo, parándose delante de ella y la puso tal como debía ser. Anko ruborizó al ver al peli plata tan concentrado en su tarea. – **Y ahora, querida mía…**– dijo tomándola del mentón acariciando con sus labios el cuello. – **Tu alma será de mi propiedad, tu inocencia también…**– se dedicó a rozar la nariz por dicho lugar. – **Eres completamente mía. – **ahora se separaron un poco, tomando el brazo derecho de Anko, quien estaba vestida con su peculiar traje ninja sin la gabardina. Acarició la piel, siguiendo el camino que trazaba una de las venas de la kunoichi. – **Mira tu sangre como fluye de tus venas, como eres seducida, a pesar de ser una niña muy inocente…– **la atrajo a su cuerpo, acercando sus labios a los de ella. – **Mi querida Lucy, tú me perteneces…–** la besó muy cerca de las comisuras de sus labios. – **Te daré la vida eterna, y serás la reina de la noche…**– cayeron al suelo.

Anko no sabía qué hacer. Nunca un hombre se le había atrevido actuar así. Nunca le habían besado tan cerca de sus labios. Todo eso era una actuación, pero era tan real que hizo que ella dejara que él la recostara al piso. Ahora Kakashi estaba arriba de su cuerpo, mirándola a los ojos… o mejor dicho, taladrándola. Anko pasó la lengua por sus labios humedeciéndolos, con una mirada completamente ingenua, antes de ver que Kakashi acercaba sus labios al cuello… como si la estuviera por morder.

– **Bien, ha salido como debe.** – dijo él, cuando succionó el cuello de la kunoichi. Luego de eso, se retiró de estar encima de ella y miró el guión. – **Muy bien…–** dijo impresionado, mirando la expresión de la peli lila y, sintiendo los latidos acelerados de dicha persona…su encantador rubor. Kakashi se levantó como si nada.

Por un momento pensó que ella sería besada por Kakashi, pero todo era a causa de una actuación, una maldita actuación.

– **¿Estás bien?** – él le preguntó extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

– **Sí. **– respondió desanimada tomando su mano.

Kakashi cerró su ojo visible y caminó hacia ella cruzando por su lado izquierdo hasta darle la espalda. – **No pareces estarlo, te ves pálida.** – murmura sintiéndose, inevitablemente, como ella: triste, decepcionado, pero consigo mismo. Abrió su ojo y de un brusco movimiento se giró, mirando con impotencia tocarla y verle a los ojos, sin embargo ella estaba de espaldas a él. Extendió su mano a punto de rozar su espalda, pero algo le detuvo. Algo demasiado fuerte como para permitir ese roce. – _**¡Lo siento!**_ – pensó. Y marchó hacia la salida sin darse cuenta que ella mantenía la vista al suelo a punto de unas lágrimas brotar y querer recorrer sus mejillas.

Tratando ella de ser fuerte, se contuvo.

Aún por la noche en su habitación, cuando ella debía estar durmiendo, no podía dejar de recordar lo cerca que había estado de que alguien le besara. Y ese "alguien" fuera Kakashi…

Casi, inconcientemente, tomó las sábanas y las arrugó, había estado tan cerca, sólo un centímetro más. Deseaba que le besara. Cerró los ojos. Era demasiado bueno para eso, era muy guapo y atractivo, pero ¿qué le pasaba? – **Kakashi… ¿Qué me has hecho?** – preguntó casi en voz alta. Cerró los ojos. Nada. El sueño no venía. Sólo veía el rostro del ninja copia. – **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me besaste?** – dijo y una lágrima se deslizó por su delicada mejilla.

**Continuará****…**

* * *

Oohh! Bueno, el siguiente capítulo estará mejor. Espero, les haya agradado.

La idea de esta última obra me había surgido mucho antes de iniciar el fic, quería poner a los protagonistas al margen para modificar sus comportamientos como hasta ahora. No recuerdo, porque hace bastante tiempo me lo dejaron en un review que no recuerdo quien lo escribió, que decía la obra podría ser una de Stoker, "Drácula", jejeje, no quería confirmarlo para que fuera sorpresa, jejejeje XD. Esa persona adivinó parte de mi plan, jajajaja (_Natsumi ríe nerviosa_).

Cuídense mucho, eh! Pronto sabrán de mí, más pronto de lo que piensan.

**Matta ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

Les traigo el capítulo 4, pues tomé un tiempo para digitarlo e inmediatamente decidí publicarlo. Espero que éste también sea de agrado.

Quiero agradecer a **Pochi-san** (Me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior te gustó. Espero que te haya ido bien en el examen como a mí el día de hoy. No te preocupes que he decidido subir hasta que empiece el próximo ciclo en la Universidad, porque estoy ansiosa de subir las secuelas y ver qué tal me han quedado. Gracias por leer.); **Katy Hatake** (Cuánto tiempo, cierto? jejeje. Gracias por tus palabras, me halagas y me siento feliz de saber que te ha gustado, espero que éste también. Y bueno, confieso que me es difícil poder pasar Derecho Especial II, jejeje espero poder pasarla, XD. Disfruta del capítulo.); Y **KakaAnko** (Gracias por leer y me hace feliz saber que te gustó. Gracias. Además, es bueno saber que otra fans KakaAnko lee mis creaciones. Gracias.)

También, gracias a todos los que siguen estas historias y no comentan. Espero y les agrade. Cuídense y disfruten del fic.

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Anko despertó con una sensación extraña en su cuerpo. Por primera vez un hombre se le acerca así, demasiado, rompiendo por unos momentos la barrera que ella siempre había puesto evitando que cualquier hombre la quebrantara y dejara al descubierto la mujer que, aparentemente es fría, calculadora, actúa como una niña, deje ver su lado frágil. Cerró los ojos, apenas recién había podido consumar el sueño y ahora no podía creer que lo había soñado ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

– **Que lo quiera, que lo odie… ¿Qué más da?** – repitió de pronto, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Por primera vez le molestaba ser tan poco femenina, no preocuparse poco por su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se dejó caer sobre la cama, y sólo pudo escuchar el sonido del despertador indicando que ya era de día y llegaría tarde.

Se incorporó rápidamente antes de salir corriendo hacia la torre Kage. Debía darse un refrescante baño, cosa que hizo, pero no podía dejar de pensar sobre lo acontecido el día anterior.

– **¡Buen día, Anko!** – le dijo Kurenai cruzando el pasillo de la torre para encontrarse con su amiga.

– **¡Ah! ¡Buenos días, Kurenai!** – le contestó ella alegremente, pero la felicidad le duró poco.

Asuma y Kakashi se aproximaban a ellas como si nada – **¡Buenos días, chicas!** – saludaron al unísono.

– **¡Buenos días!** – Kurenai les devolvió, acompañada de una ligera y encantadora sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Obvio, Asuma estaba allí. XD

– **¡Buenos días, Asuma y…!** – Anko desvió la mirada, evitando la de Kakashi – **¡Baka! – **refiriéndose al peli plata, el cual ella lo ignoró.

Eso dejó un poco estupefacto a Kakashi. Desde lo sucedido ayer, la veía con otros ojos, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta. ¡Su orgullo ya estaba un poco magullado, desde que había practicado con ella! Luego de haberle hecho pasar como venganza esa experiencia, ahora le dolía ver cómo Anko trataba de esquivarle la mirada.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia el salón de prácticas. Kakashi y Anko no emitieron ninguna mísera palabra; al contrario de Asuma y Kurenai, quienes charlaban cómodamente.

Encontrándose todos esperando a la directora, Shizune entra un poco cansada, suspirando en varias ocasiones. De pronto, Tsunade hizo presencia dibujando en sus labios una gran, gran sonrisa – **¡El teatro muestra la vida, la vida es como un teatro!** – Dijo mirando de reojo a nuestra parejita – **¡Todos a sus lugares! **

Los ninjas se dirigieron a sus puestos correspondientes.

Ahora tocaba la escena cuando Drácula conocía a Lucy (Yugao).

– **¡BIEN! ¡ACCIÓN! **

– **Drácula… sería capaz de seguirte al infierno y más allá… hazme tuya, Drácula. Bésame.** – se acercaron a sus labios. Kakashi estaba nervioso, no es que nunca haya besado a una chica, pero en ese momento tenía la atención de todos, inclusive la de Anko. ¿Realmente debían besarse en un maldito ensayo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan diferente como cuando él había casi besado a Anko?... Sus labios se tocaron, con la velocidad de un rayo. Pero para Anko fue un siglo… El tiempo pareció detenerse. Notó como sus latidos se aceleraban. Hasta había deseado, inconcientemente, que no se besaran, que él se retractara, pero había dejado que pasara. Sin embargo, Yugao aprovechó en un momento que Kakashi iba a abrazarla para besarlo apasionadamente, acto que hizo. Kakashi debido a la mirada amenazante de Tsunade como indicándole _"Continúa o atente a las consecuencias"_, se dejó llevar, luego abrazó a Lucy antes de simular que la mordía.

– **¡Y CORTE! ¡EXCELENTE! **– gritó Tsunade emocionadísima con un ligero toque de rubor en las mejillas, producto de los tragos que iba tomando en cada escena.

Kakashi se separó al instante de Yugao, quien sonreía picaronamente y le guiñaba un ojo.

Anko sintió que su corazón comenzaba a resquebrajarse cada vez más. No sabía bien el porqué le dolía tanto esto. No sabía cómo actuar, sólo cerró los ojos deseando salir de allí cuanto antes. Debía comenzar a asimilar que lo que quería con Kakashi no debía ser, porque, según ella, él nunca le correspondería.

Así que al terminar las grabaciones del día salió a caminar sin dirección alguna. Sólo quería pensar y quizás olvidar, si fuera posible, la cercanía vivida con Kakashi esa noche cuando estaba a punto de besarla, no sabe si eso fue un sueño o pasó realmente. Sólo sabe que su corazón empieza a sentir extrañas sensaciones que antes no había sentido. Pasando por el parque, se detuvo y tomó asiento contemplando la luna. Al verla tan hermosa y brillante se perdió por unos momentos que no sintió la presencia de alguien aproximarse a ella por detrás.

– **Anko…**

La aludida giró para luego sonreír **– ¡Hola!**

– **¿Qué haces aquí, sola? –** pregunta Kurenai extrañada de verla allí sola. Entonces, toma asiento a su lado.

– **No lo sé…–** susurró.

– **No dejes que las emociones te controlen, menos estando cerca del chico que te gusta.**

– **¡Kakashi no me gusta!** – dijo roja como un tomate. Trató de esconderlo en sus mechones, pero Kurenai no era tonta. Una ligera sonrisita se asomó en los labios de la peli negra, sin embargo, Anko no lo notó.

– **Yo no lo mencioné en ningún momento. No veo porqué dices eso. Tal vez porque consideres fuertemente que Kakashi te gusta. Y quieres negar con todas tus fuerzas que sea verdad ¿O me equivoco? **

– **¿Ehhhh? – **atinó a decir Anko.

Kurenai empezó a reír tan sólo ver la cara roja de su amiga. – **¿Me vas a negar que sientes algo por él?**

– **Yo… etto…**

– **¡Olvídalo! No pretendo obligarte a responder** – dijo sonriente. Mira la luna – **¡Hermosa! **

– **¿Qué? **

– **¡La luna es hermosa! **

– **Tienes razón.**

Kurenai se pone de pie. – **Es tarde, mejor regreso a casa y desde ahora te advierto que no desveles tus hermosos ojitos, de lo contrario mañana no habrá dangos de almuerzo.**

– **¡Qué mala eres, Kurenai!** – hizo un puchero.

– **¡Nos vemos! **– Inició su partida – **¡Qué descanses!**

– **¡Igual! –** se despidió con un gesto de mano para después reír. Al menos agradece tener de amiga a Kurenai. Ella hace que las penas y amarguras disminuyan haciéndola reír con sus comentarios.

Pensando que, ahora sí estaba sola, suspiró. Más luego, sintió su hombro izquierdo ser tocado por una mano e instintivamente se puso de pie girando hacia ese alguien…

* * *

Kakashi estaba en el bosque acompañado de Yugao, solos. Ella de pie, apoyando su cuerpo contra el tronco de una frondoso árbol mientras el peli plata permanecía alejado de ella a unos metros de distancia, evitando cualquier contacto cercano, y como siempre: las manos dentro del bolsillo del pantalón.

– **Yugao…**– suspira. – **¿Por qué me besaste sorpresivamente delante de todos nuestros amigos? –** pregunta un poco molesto.

– **¿Te incomodó que lo hiciera? **

– **No es que me haya incomodado o no, el problema es que con esa actitud has hecho creer a todos, bueno, casi todos…**

– **¿Qué salimos? **

– **Sí** – contesta con un suspiro.

– **¡Perdón! pero es que me dejé llevar. –** responde con cinismo.

– **Tú y yo sabemos que no actúas por impulsos** – dijo tranquilamente, la mira a los ojos – **Ahora dime, ¿qué te propones? **

– **Nada.**

Kakashi levantó una ceja.

– **En serio, nada.**

– **No te creo.** – dijo sin rodeos.

– **¡Bien!, Entonces diré la verdadera razón** – toma una bocanada de aire – **¡Me gustas! **

Él abrió su ojo visible como plato.

– **Ya lo dije ¡Sí! ¡Me gustas!** – Agrega sonrojada – **Desde hace unos años estoy enamorada de ti.**

Kakashi tomó aire antes de mirar a la chica que tenía enfrente – **La verdad agradezco saber que sientes esto por mí…**

– **¿Pero? **

– **No creo poder corresponder a tus sentimientos.**

– **Al menos me das una esperanza.**

– **No quise decir…–** no terminó de hablar porque ella le interrumpió.

– **La** **palabra "creo" indica dudas.** – respondió feliz – **Entonces, si intento conquistarte ganaré tu corazón. **– dijo e inesperadamente le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego desapareció en el aire.

Kakashi apenas reaccionó y retrocedió unos pasos después de ella besarlo. Suspira.

* * *

– **¡Genma!** – atinó Anko.

– **¿Puedo sentarme a acompañarte?** – pregunta sin más.

Ella apenas asintió. Él tomó asiento junto a ella y un incómodo silencio se apoderó de ambos.

– **Mina Murray...** – susurra el castaño.

– **¿Eh? **

– **¿Te sientes cómoda siendo Mina Murray? **

– **¿A qué viene esa pregunta…Genma?** – interroga confundida.

– **Yo no me siendo para nada cómodo con este personaje: Jonathan Harker.** – responde sin mirarla al rostro. Anko permanece en silencio – **Deseaba el papel de Drácula. **

– **¿Puedo preguntar por qué? **

Genma la mira a los ojos tomando con sus manos las de ella. **– Para estar más cerca de ti…Anko.**

Por inercia, ella se soltó del agarre.

Él se acercó aún más quedando muy junto a ella. En seguida le acaricia la mejilla y poco a poco va rompiendo esos centímetros que los separa de esos labios deseosos de besar. La respiración de ambos tan cerca que podían sentir el impulso de besar al otro.

Genma se dirigió hasta su oreja. Donde Anko pudo notar su cálido aliento golpeando contra su oreja. – **"Me encantas…"–** eso dejó a la kunoichi paralizada, porque la sola frase pronunciada de los labios del chico le produjera escalofríos. El ninja pasó desde su oreja hasta su cuello, para llegar a su boca rozando sin llegar a besarla. Olía a alcohol.

– **Gen…Genma estás muy cerca…** – anunció la peli lila, nerviosa **–…y borracho.**

– **No me importa.**

Anko puso ambas manos en forma de puño en los pectorales del chico para alejarlo. Pero lejos de hacerlo, el jounin envolvió a la chica con sus brazos, incitado ante las manos de ella. Su mano acarició el contorno del cuerpo de la kunoichi, con suavidad hasta llegar a su hombro, donde se detuvo y acercó su boca a su oreja.

– "**¿Por qué te resistes?" **

La manera en la que el aliento del ninja chocó contra su oreja provocó un estremecimiento en la chica. Ésta cerró los ojos un momento, para después abrirlos reaccionando. Tenía que detener a Genma antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, y por el camino que estaba tomando su otra mano acariciando el muslo, supo que no sería tarea fácil. Intentó nuevamente separar al chico. Controló su voz para que sonara convincente.

– **¡Detente! **

Esperaba que él la ignorara y ella tuviera que realizar un nuevo intento para alejarlo, pero al parecer el jounin se había hartado de sus negativas. Anko ni cuenta se dio cuando estaba siendo retenida por las manos de Genma, que sujetaba sus muñecas, menos cuando fue tumbada sobre la banca.

– **¿Acaso quieres que otro te toque?** – Gruñó entre dientes – **¡Dímelo! **

Lejos de intimidarse por el tono usado en su voz, Anko le respondió con una mirada retadora. No dijo nada. De nuevo acercó sus labios a los de ella apunto de besarla al fin a la fuerza. Anko se relajó, sabiendo que no podía liberarse del fuerte agarre de su compañero. Miraba la luna y sintiendo el aliento de él cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta que alguien los observaba cerca de ese lugar, subido arriba de un frondoso árbol poniendo una mirada sombría.

– **¡Qué estúpido he sido en poner mis ojos en ti!** – dijo Kakashi más para sí mismo, arrastrando las palabras sonando con odio. Más luego, desapareció de allí.

Anko esperaba resignada el beso, cuando de repente la figura de Kakashi apareció en su mente. Abrió los ojos de golpe. – **¡No! ¡Aléjate!** – con todas sus fuerzas acumuladas, en un intento lo empujó, cayendo éste al suelo. Ella respira agitadamente mientras se pone de pie. – **¡Lo siento, pero…no puedo! **– salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– **¡Soy un idiota!** – susurró para sí, Genma.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Nos seguimos leyendo. Y les adelanto que el próximo capítulo estará más emocionante.

Cuídense mucho!

**Matta ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everybody! **

Tenía pensado subir este capítulo el 23 de Diciembre, pero se me presentó algunos problemas con el Módem del Internet y me pasé una semana entera sin conectarme. Gomen nasai! Pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo.

Ojalá y les guste!

Por cierto, he empezado a digitar los capítulos de "Desenterrando el Pasado". En el transcurso de la semana subiré uno o dos capítulos un mismo día...

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Anko camina en dirección a su oficina llevando en sus manos un plato de sus deliciosos dangos. A pesar de sonreír, sus ojos reflejan haber llorado toda la noche. Todos los compañeros que se había encontrado por su camino lo notaron, más no dijeron nada. Sin prevenirlo chocó con Kakashi, quien la mira fijamente a los ojos, sin embargo ella volteó los ojos evitando su mirada.

Notando la expresión triste de ella intentó hablar sobre un tema. – **Escucha Anko, el beso que me di con Yugao fue solo una actuación ¿De acuerdo? Ella y yo no somos nada. **– le empieza a explicar, pero la verdad ni él mismo entiende el porqué le explica lo sucedido.

– **Vaya, ¿Quién ha dicho que yo estaba enojada porque tú te besaste con ella?** – preguntó Anko, dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa burlona.

A Kakashi, los colores se le subieron a la cara. Le miró culpable, pero muy, muy enojado ¿y entonces? – **Te marchaste. Pensé que sería por eso. –**cerró su ojito, feliz – **Ya que eres una celosa enfermiza.**

– **¡Yo! ¿Celosa? ¡Já! ¡No me hagas reír!** – se cruzaba de brazos a no ser porque sostenía el plato con sus dulces.

– **Además, ¿Ha leído el guión que debemos interpretar juntos, mí querida Mitarashi? –** dijo, arrojándole la segunda tanda de los guiones a la cara. Anko lo atajó a duras penas y abrió las hojas, no sin antes fulminarle con la mirada. Anko se había memorizado con esfuerzo todo lo que debía interpretar con Lucy. Ahora le tocaba con Drácula.

Comenzó a leerlo, pero pronto los colores comenzaron a tomar posesión de su rostro; en dos palabras: estaba roja.

– **¡Tú no me tocarás la pierna, ni mucho menos dejaré que me beses acostados en una cama! –** gritó de pronto.

– **Eso** **es poco, sigue más adelante… ¿Cómo debo decirte? ¡Ah, sí! Cuando Mina conoce a Drácula se comporta como una cualquiera, pero sigue, hazme caso. **

Le hizo caso. Trató de no mirar la cara de Kakashi, antes de seguir leyendo el guión. – **¡No me tocarás nada! **

– **Díselo a Lady Tsunade.**

– **Me niego a que tú me toques. **

– **Escucha Anko, yo tampoco pedí tocarte, ni siquiera un pelo. **– su expresión tornó seria.

– **No** **dejaré que me toques de esa manera. Es simplemente inaceptable. –** estaba más roja que un tomate.

– **Pues, tampoco pretendo tocarte, y más vale que piensas en una solución. **

– **¿Solución? ¡A mí no me pidas solución! ¡Idiota! **

– **¡Ay! ¡Perdón, no quise ofender el frágil corazón de la Srta. Mitarashi! – **Dijo el ninja copia con un gesto divertido.

– **Eres un estúpido y un…un…**– ruborizó más, si es que se podía, al verle a su ojo visible. – **¡Depravado!**

– **Y tú una niñata insensible en cuerpo de mujer. **

– **¡No soy una niñata!** – Mirada asesina – **Pero tú sí eres un pervertido a la intemperie, que no deja de leer sus estúpidos libros.**

– **¡¿Pervertido Eh?! Pero no negaste que eres una insensible.**

– **¡Cállate, idiota! **

– **¿Ah, sí? – **Kakashi tomó el plato de dangos y se acercó a la ventana, la cual inexplicablemente estaba abierta XD. – **Sólo los tiro y… dile adiós a esos pegajosos dangos.**

– **¡No los lances! **

– **Lo haré. **

– **¡Dámelo, maldito Hatake! **

– **Trata de arrebatármelos.** – le retó con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Extendió el brazo a una distancia que ella no llegaba a alcanzar.

Ella se aproximó a él y, apoyando una mano en los pectorales del jounin y la otra extendiéndola para conseguir sus agradables dangos. – **¡Dámelos!**

– **Pídelo con cortesía. **

– **Cortesía mis… ¡Dame mis deliciosos dangos!** – gritó mientras los ojos se les llenaba de lágrimas.

Kakashi se sintió mal al verla entristecida y se le ocurrió una idea. – **De acuerdo, pero antes…**– se acercó rápidamente al rostro de Anko. Ella sólo atinó a echarse hacia atrás, dando pasos torpes y roja. **– Dame un beso. **

– **Eso no lo pidas. **– dijo con la voz ahogada, más roja que antes (si se puede más, todavía).

– **En** **las filmaciones debemos besarnos mucho. **– sonrió cerrando su ojito feliz – **Además ¿No que no adoras tantos estos deliciosos dangos? **

– **Kakashi, no te daré un beso. Lo que pides es…– **desvía la mirada, tímida.** – imposible.**

– **Qué lastima. Te gustaban mucho estos dangos ¿Verdad? – **entreabre su ojo para ver su reacción.

– **¡Ya! ¡No seas así! **

– "**Dame lo que quiero". **

– **Eso es extorsión. **

– "**El beso o los arrojo por la ventana" **

– **Te detesto. **

– **¡Bésame! **

– **Acércate y te besaré. – **se rindió Anko, con los ojos fijos en los de Kakashi, aún ruborizada.

– **¡Ah, no! Tú quieres el beso, actúa por tu propio mérito.** – le dijo Kakashi, todavía sosteniendo el plato de dangos afuera de la ventana.

Anko se acercó más a él. Pero no iba a hacerlo sola. Lo tomó del chaleco y lo jaló hacia ella, cuidando él de que el plato permaneciera fuera del alcance de la chica. – **Me vengaré, Kakashi Hatake.**

– **No te convendría.** – dijo él y se acercó a los labios de la kunoichi. El corazón de ella no podía dejar de latir con la fuerza de un tambor. Hasta Kakashi escuchaba los latidos acelerados. Bueno, él también estaba así de nervioso, pero trató de disimularlo con su mirada seria, mientras le sonreía como si dijera: _no te haré daño._

La mano libre del shinobi tocó el rostro de ella y le acercó al de él. Anko quedó estática y cerró los ojos, con vergüenza. Sintió la respiración de él en su cuello, lo cual se estremeció. El jounin llevó la mano libre hasta la cintura de la chica, apretando el agarre de su cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Entonces rozó con sus labios los de ella y, sí la besó, pero en la mejilla con suavidad (mal pensados, XD). Acto que sorprendió a la Mitarashi. – **Toma.** – le dijo tiernamente, pasándole sus dangos. Anko se había quedado mirando al ninja que le había dado el beso, no en los labios, sino en la mejilla.

Ella se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo, y luego luego se separaron sin mirarse.

– **Anoche…**– susurra él – **Te vi besándote con Genma.**

– **¿Acaso me espiaba, Kakashi Hatake? –** preguntó forzando una risa.

– **No. **

Ella detuvo la estúpida risa y sonrió, pero ésta era triste – **Y… ¿Qué viste?**

– **¿Cómo que qué vi? ¡Acabo de decirte que observé como ibas a besarlo! ¡No hagas preguntas estúpidas!** – dijo molesto, sonando frío, duro y distante.

Anko ignoró ese último comentario – **No… No lo besé, no pude hacerlo… Más bien, no quise…**

– **¿Por qué no lo… besaste? –** esa última palabra le hizo difícil pronunciarla.

– **Por miedo. –** responde nerviosa casi en susurros.

– **¿Miedo? ¿A qué? **

– **Es que yo… ¿Cómo explicarlo?** – Mira los dangos que esperan ser devorados – **Nu…nunca h-he…**

– **¿Hm? **

– **¡Nunca he besado a nadie! ¿Contento?** – respondió totalmente ruborizada, mirando el piso.

– **Nunca… ¿Nunca? **

– **No.**

Kakashi sonrió feliz** – Entonces, eso quiere decir que, seré el primero. – **susurró, para su fortuna ella no escuchó claramente.

– **¿Eh? **

– **Nada… No dije nada.**

Anko estaba preparada para la escena, con un montón de gente dando vueltas a su alrededor. Ahora ella debía hacer que estaba triste por la pérdida de su amiga, pero que a la vez, por más que estuviera casada con Jonathan Harker, estaba inmoralmente enamorada de Drácula. Tenía que hacer que quería a Kakashi de otra forma que no fuera como compañeros de armas, pero demonios, que no podía hacerlo. ¡Simplemente se bloqueaba cuando las distancias entre ellos se acortaban lo suficiente!

Kakashi estaba tranquilo, repasando como si nada.

En ese momento, Lucy estaba seduciendo a Jonathan, clara idea de que él también corresponde a la mejor amiga de Mina.

– **Espero que esta escena salga en la primera toma.** – susurra Anko tímidamente. Raro en ella.

– **Descuida, cuando Mina y Drácula se conocen, se tratan como nosotros dos.** – dijo el peli plata, despreocupado.

Extrañada, Anko le pregunta. **– ¿Cómo es que no puedes sonrojarte con lo que va a pasar en la filmación? **

– **Porque sé que todo esto es mentira. Que tú y yo somos amigos, nada más.**

– **Claro… amigos.** – susurró mirando el suelo, desilusionada.

– **¿Pasa algo? **

– **Nada.**

Kakashi puso la mano sobre la cabeza de ella, despeinándola con simpatía.

– **¿Cómo te atreves a despeinarme… imbécil?** – pregunta furiosa.

Él sólo sonrió. Ella, por su parte, se abalanzó contra él con una kunai en mano. ¿Quién sabe de dónde demonios lo sacó? Rozando el cuello del shinobi con la filosa hoja del cuchillo. Kakashi, actuando rápidamente y en un ágil movimiento la tenía retenida por sus propias manos que sujetaban las muñecas de la chica contra la pared. La mantenía aprensada contra el muro e inconscientemente sus intimidades chocaron, a pesar de llevar ropaje, provocando que ambos ahogaran un gemido. Anko, sonrosada, se removió y cayeron al piso. Los dos respiraban entrecortados y diciéndose de todo sólo con la mirada. Kakashi trató de apartar a Anko del cuerpo de él, pero ella estaba a horcajadas y aferrada a sus caderas.

– **Tus últimas palabras, pervertido. **– le susurró.

Kakashi no era tonto. Como pudo, terminó encima de Anko, mirándose, mientras él ahora tomaba las riendas de la situación. Estaban en una posición demasiado sugestiva, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta. Estaban más compenetrados en pelearse que en otra cosa… O sea, que verle el doble sentido de la vida.

Ella forcejeando aún más, tratando de quitárselo de encima. Pero él, con un mal movimiento terminó con su rostro en el pecho de Anko. Ella se ruborizó y, Kakashi apenas notó ese roce, levantó la cara más rojo que la misma Anko. No respiraron, pero pronto volvieron a odiarse con la mirada – **Idiota, te caíste en mi pecho. ¡Eso no te lo perdono! – **gritó enfurecida, dando rienda suelta a su enojo, volviendo a pelearse, él cayendo varias veces arriba de Anko, acortándole la respiración. No era una pelea bastante buena, más bien era torpe, pero en cualquier momento alguno de los dos podría sacarse los ojos – **¡Tranquilízate!** – la voz de Kakashi.

– **¡Kakashi-sensei!** – dijo alguien sorprendiéndolos, justamente Kakashi había caído otra vez con los labios en el cuello de Anko.

Rápidamente, se levantaron de golpe, olvidando la pelea.

– **¿Qué hacían ustedes en el suelo? –** preguntó Naruto.

– **¡Nada!** – respondieron.

Kakashi rió nervioso, por la dichosa posición comprometedora en la cual su pupilo lo encontró. **– Anko y yo tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente con el… jejeje vestuario y ella me pidió que le ayudara. **

– "**Mentiroso**" – masculló Anko entre dientes.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojitos sin creerse ni media palabra.

– **¡Anko, ayúdame! **– le pidió Kakashi.

– **¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¡Se supone que es tu estudiante! Así que ahora sufre las consecuencias, pervertido. **

– **¡No soy ningún pervertido! **

– **Entonces, explícame ¿Cómo se les llaman a los hombres que leen esas porquerías de libros? "PER-VER-TI-DOS".**

– **¡Ya basta, Anko! **

– **¡No! **

– **¿Qué quieres? ¿Acabar con el poco orgullo que me queda? **

– **Cómprame unas docenas de dangos y te ayudaré.** – dijo ella sonriente.

– **¿Estás loca? ¡Tantos dulces te harán daño en el organismo!** – responde intentando calmarse.

– **Bien, entonces no te ayudo.**

– **¡Por favor! ¡Se me está acabando la poca paciencia que tengo, y no quiero olvidar que eres una mujer, porque ante todo soy un caballero!**

Anko trató de aguantar la risa, pero la verdad, no pudo – **Jajaja ¿Caballero? Jajaja.**

– **¡No permitiré más ofensas! **

Naruto se marchó de ahí dejando a la dulce parejita seguir con su amorosa discusión y maldiciendo la poca atención que le pusieron.

– **Espera… espera.** – se limpia las lágrimas salidas anteriormente por la risa. – **¡Ya! En serio, ese mocoso de Naruto no hará nada estúpido si sabe lo que le conviene, así que…**

– **Deberías comportarte como tal, una mujer, y dejar de actuar como la niñita que eras hace años. ¡Ya madura! Y deja de fingir ante los demás que la traición y el engaño vivido por Orochimaru no te afecta; cuando en realidad, te encierras en tu propia impotencia, sin saber qué hacer con tu patética vida y, la verdad me estoy hartando de ver la Anko adulta con actitud de una niñata, siendo una persona fría, calculadora y sin sentimientos. **

En un movimiento rápido, ella le pegó una inesperada y fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda. – **Jamás interfieras en mi vida, ni mucho menos me hables de esa manera. ¡Tú no sabes nada!** – susurra molesta entre dientes, recalcando esas palabras junto a miradas de desprecio, luego se marchó corriendo.

– **¿Qué he hecho? ¡Anko!**

– **¡Al escenario, rápido!** – dijo Tsunade – **Pero ¿Qué les pasó?**

– **Nada importante **– dijeron Anko y Kakashi, dándose la espalda. Cualquiera podría pensar lo que fuera, el aspecto de los dos no era demasiado bonito. Anko, francamente, estaba despeinada y el vestido beige completamente arrugado. Kakashi, tenía polvo por todo el cuerpo, al igual que su compañera y, encima, la camisa salida, los pantalones a la miseria. Se podría pensar que, esos dos habían estado de romanticones antes de subir a filmar.

Por suerte, sus amigos los conocen perfectamente, tanto que se imaginaron que se agarraron a discutir, y bueno, la pelea llegó a algo más.

Kakashi y Anko, lanzándose miradas de odio, se prepararon para ensayar. La primera parte salió una maravilla, exceptuando el odio que emanaba de ellos. Pero ahora se venía lo más difícil: el beso. Con el odio que se profesaban esos dos, no tenían ni ganas de simular que se amaban.

– **¡La parte del beso apasionado, espero que hayan practicado eso!** – gritó la Hokage desde su asiento, tomando sake acompañada de Jiraiya.

– **Sí, claro. Lo has practicado mientras me chantajeabas por mis apreciados dangos.** – dijo ella.

– **No empecemos a discutir de nuevo.** – murmuró él.

– **¿Qué esperan?** – gritó Tsunade ya irritada.

– **¡Muérete, pervertido!**

– **Debes besarme antes de que muera.**

– **Eres un…**

– **¡Oh, Mina! ¡Comprende que te amo, que quiero que seas mía hasta el fin de nuestros días! **– Dijo melosamente Kakashi, mientras la apegaba más a él ejerciendo la fuerza – **¡Besa!**

– **¡No!**

– **¡Besa!**

– **¡Ni borracha!**

– **¡Bésame!**

– **¡No! Y es mi última palabr…–** Kakashi la atrajo más a su cuerpo, se bajó la máscara y la besó. Anko lo besaba como si fuera a besar una piedra. Bueno, la piedra tenía unos labios dulces y sensuales. Además, esa piedra era Kakashi Hatake, quien se aprovechaba de su papel para vivir haciéndole la vida imposible.

– **¡Más pasión! ¡Con deseo!** – gritó Tsunade.

Anko apretó un poco más los labios rígidos contra los de Kakashi. Pero ninguno de los dos abrió los labios del otro. Anko abrazó a Kakashi a la fuerza, cuando él puso su mano sobre su nuca en un intento de profundizar el beso. Ella se aferró con fuerza de la chaqueta de él con furia, antes de comprender que tan sólo era un beso, un simple beso.

Separando imperceptiblemente los labios del jounin, le miró con desprecio y un profundo odio. Kakashi no podía sentirse más miserable en ese momento, le besó esta vez tomándola desprevenida. El beso no era dulce e inocente, sino con pasión, con lo que la borracha, perdón, Hokage Tsunade pedía. El peli plateado movía con suavidad sus labios sobre los estáticos de Anko, quien estaba en estado de shock, no sabía qué pensar. Ese beso era demasiado dulce, hacía que sus entrañas respondieran raras.

– **¡Anko!** – Llamó la rubia – **¡Cierra los ojos! ¡Debes actuar como si disfrutaras del beso! ¡Debes sentirlo!**

Ella le hizo caso, porque después de días, semanas practicando, no mandaría al demonio todo el esfuerzo que hizo para memorizar sus líneas. Al cerrar los ojos, fue mil veces peor. Mareo, respiración agitada, temblor, cosquilleos incesantes…

– **El beso debe practicarse, tómense un descanso y vayan a refrescar sus mentes un poco.** – dijo Tsunade molesta por no obtener los resultados favorables. – **¡Dios!**

Se separaron como si de pronto una descarga eléctrica fluyera entre ellos.

– **¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?** – Pregunta Tsunade – **En la próxima escena, necesito amor en sus miradas, que sus besos se vean ansiosos. Acaso, ¿Es mucho pedir?** – Gritó, pero al darle la espalda, una sonrisa sádica y maliciosa cruzó sus labios. _**– Todo va tomando su curso…**_

_Continuará…_

* * *

Nos seguimos leyendo...

Prontamente subiré el siguiente capítulo, sólo necesita algunos arreglos.

**Matta ne! **


	6. Chapter 6

****Hi!

Aquí les traigo el capítulo 6, espero que les guste. EL siguiente será mucho mejor, jejeje. Gracias de todo corazón a aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer y a: **Andrew Mitarashi, Katy Hatake, DarkMinene9,** por comentar; les agradezco por ello. De nuevo, gracias.

Sin más, les dejo leer.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

– **¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?** – Pregunta Tsunade. – **En la próxima filmación, necesito amor en sus miradas, que sus besos se vean ansiosos. Acaso, ¿Es mucho pedir?** – Gritó, pero al darle la espalda, una sonrisa sádica y maliciosa cruzó sus labios. _**– Todo va tomando su curso…**_

Tsunade junto al elenco, marcharon dejando atrás un aura desagradable, espeso, lleno de incomodidad. Después de ellos haberse separado, el aire tan espeso se volvió asfixiante, de tal manera que no podían respirar y, la presencia del otro afectaba su estado emocional alterando sus pulsos.

Anko se volvió para irse, no aguantando más ese asfixiante ambiente, pero Kakashi la agarró de la muñeca. Ella lo miró a los ojos, bueno su ojo visible, sintiendo que su estómago comienza a revolotear con fuerza cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y un nudo aparece en su garganta. Cuando ve en su ojo visible aquel tinte irreconocible de tristeza, le cuesta más, tragar con facilidad y su respiración es medio irregular. Abrió su boca, pero ningún sonido logró objetar, ni siquiera sabía qué decirle, después de todo, él la había ofendido cruelmente.

– **No…no quiero que tú… tú te vayas.** – Kakashi balbuceó. – **Yo…**– agacha su cabeza un momento y aunque su mirada sigue siendo triste, desprendía una calidez indescriptible; entonces, inconscientemente aprieta fuerte la muñeca de la peli lila.

– **¡Su-Suéltame!** – Gritó ella, forcejando. – **¡Me lastimas! ¡Por favor! **

Él levantó la cabeza y pudo ver en su rostro una mueca de dolor y aflojó el agarre; en un movimiento repentino, la atrajo a su cuerpo y a continuación llevó su mano libre hasta la cintura de Anko y la otra la posó en su espalda. Acto seguido, apretó el agarre acercándola más hacia sí, sin emplear mucha fuerza. Se dirigió hasta su oreja, donde Anko pudo notar su cálido aliento golpeando su oreja. – **Lo siento.**

Anko se alejó un poco mirándolo a la cara, él estaba arrepentido y su mirada lo delataba.

– **Perdóname, no quise decir esas frías palabras.** – dijo entrecortadamente. – **Sé que no tengo derecho a reclamar o exigir nada, menos exponer los sucesos de tu vida sonando así tan frívolo. Por favor, perdóname Anko. – **Ella no respondió, más bien se separó con brusquedad.** – Discúlpame si te hice sentir mal. –** continuó. – **Eres mi amiga y busco en ti felicidad. Es decir, que tú seas feliz. Perdona mi gran error de querer lastimarte. En verdad, no era mi… **

– **¿Intención?** – Dijo con amargura. – **Todos dicen esas palabras después de herir el corazón. Duele saber qué piensa los demás cuando exponen sus emociones negativas, lastimando sin pensar en el dolor causante hacia esa persona. Quizás actúe como niña inmadura, pero ¡Qué sabes tú porque lo hago…! ¡No sabes por lo que he pasado! ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA! ¡No conoces mi sentir! Y esa patética vida de la que mencionaste, no se compara con lo que es vivir y ser atormentada todas las noches por esta maldita marca. – **lleva su mano al cuello. **– Difícil es creer en alguien cuando la persona importante te traiciona, lastima y usa como objeto inservible. Cuando ese alguien lo consideras como la única familia que te queda siendo huérfana, la única persona que crees sentir…amor. – **las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, corriendo por sus delicadas mejillas sin querer. Se secaba las lágrimas con sus manos para detenerlas, pero era imposible, ellas salían a relucir solas. **– ¿Soy tan patética como para que sientas tanta lástima por mí?**

– **¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Claro que no! Jamás sentiría lástima por ti.**

– **¡MIENTES!** – gritó dolida mientras la respiración se agitaba cada vez más.

– **¡Anko, tranquilízate!** – él se acercaba a ella dando pasos lentos.

Un rayo iluminó un poco el salón, indicando que había empezado a llover.

Kakashi le extendió una mano. – **Ven, te llevaré a casa para que descanses. – **le dijo, calmamente.

– **¡No!** – gritó e inconcientemente apretó su mano alrededor de la marca maldita, como si le ardiera el cuello.

– **¡Estás muy alterada!** – Habló fuerte y claro. – **Quiero ayudarte.** – la toma por los hombros.

– **¡Déjame!** – ahogada en llanto, gritó.

– **No te dejaré aquí. – **intensifica sus manos sobre los hombros de la kunoichi.

Anko se separó de él y su mirada endureció, la cual le dirigió intimidándolo. – **No necesito tu ayuda, Kakashi Hatake… No deseo tu lástima. No quiero perdonarte. –** las lágrimas cesaron. – **Gracias, me hiciste un favor… elevaste mi dolor.**

Kakashi iba a acariciar la mejilla de ella, pero rápidamente ella le dio un manotazo apartando la mano de él. **– ¡Maldición Anko! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – **mirada endurecida.

– **Pasa que no quiero volver a verte. Pasa que te detesto. Pasa que no puedo más, me equivoqué…–** la respiración más agitada – **me equivoqué…**– agacha la cabeza – **Tú no sabes nada de mi vida. No intento fingir, sólo olvidar el daño que me han causado. Los días transcurren y no logro arrancar el dolor de mi pecho; al contrario, aumenta, sintiendo que me ahogo, me consumo por dentro. Quiero creer en el amor, pero ahora que empezaba a amar, todo rastro desvaneció dentro de mí. Nadie puede entenderme y cada día intento no llorar evitando ser una mujer débil. Finjo alegría cuando en realidad mi pecho aprieta la herida del engaño, la traición…**

– **No sé qué más decir.** – susurra el jounin, intentando tener un nuevo acercamiento con ella. – **Anko…**– la llamó, pero al no ver movimiento ni respuesta por parte de la chica, le alzó la cabeza para ver su mirar, notando las pupilas de sus ojos contraídas. La tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó delicadamente. – **¡Anko, reacciona!** – Nada. Ella parecía ida, fuera de sí. – **¿Qué hice? ¡Vamos, reacciona!** – otra vez la zarandea.

– **Quiero amar…–** ella dijo en un hilo de voz – **Ser amada…**

Kakashi la escuchó, a pesar de las débiles palabras y no podía verla así, triste, desconsolada. Necesitaba hacerla reaccionar, la necesitaba a su lado. Levantó una mano para bofetearla y traerla de vuelta, sin embargo no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Ella es una mujer fuerte, pero la tristeza, la cruz que llevaba en la espalda era mucho para ella. El mirar sus ojos, sabía que su niñez no fue fácil y es normal que se sienta sola. No, había algo más, algo más doloroso para ella: el rechazo de todos cuando regresó a la aldea después de lo sucedido con el sannin. La vio levantarse y ser alguien admirable por muchos, incluso para él. Ella es extraordinaria, la mujer que hace años robó su corazón. Ella ha sido como una flor que, siendo un capullo ya deseaba crecer para ser una hermosa flor y hacer la diferencia; resaltar entre las demás flores.

– **Vamos, te llevaré a casa.** – rodeó sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella y caminaron a la salida. **– Espera, iré a buscar un paraguas.** – la dejó sola. Anko permanecía en otro mundo y su cuerpo se movía automáticamente.

Kakashi no tardó mucho en regresar a su lado y, salieron de allí. Las calles desiertas mientras la lluvia cada vez se hace más fuerte. Pronto llegaron al departamento del peli plateado, ya que se encontraba más cerca. Él se sentó en un mueble junto con ella.

– **Anko…–** llamó con una voz suave acompañada de unas tiernas caricias en su mejilla derecha. Puso una mano detrás de la cabeza de Anko y la hizo echarla hacia atrás, pero notó una mueca de dolor en ella reprimiendo un grito debido a la marca pulsante. – _**La marca de maldición… Debí darme cuenta antes. Con razón estaba tan sensible. Mientras ensayábamos las escenas, ella reprimía el ardor de su cuello hasta que no pudo más.**_** – **se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando el brazo izquierdo en el mueble y una concentración de chakra se hizo visible en su mano derecha y la colocó por encima de la marca, intentando neutralizar el dolor. Y mientras continúa su labor, la vio normalizar su respiración y los músculos relajarse. Suspiró aliviado – **Eres sorprendente. –** dejó de fluir el chakra, entonces Anko se quedó profundamente dormida. Él la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su cama.

Se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero algo le detuvo. Por algún motivo, no quería moverse de su sitio. Acercó su mano delicadamente hasta el rostro níveo de ella, apartando unos mechones púrpuras de su rostro, ella siguió durmiendo impasible ante su silencioso tacto y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Con parsimonia, se acercó a la cama y finalmente se deslizó en el lecho silenciosamente a una distancia prudencial, mientras que con una mano acarició su cabello violeta.

Observó sus labios, tentadores, carnosos y hermosos y, tuvo que resistir la enorme tentación de besarla, porque de seguro le incomodaría. Siguió contemplando su rostro sin sentir cansancio ni pesadez, temiendo de los sentimientos de disfrute y gozo que albergaban en su corazón, temiendo el hecho de poder querer a otra persona y perderla. Divagando en sus pensamientos, sin molestarse en reflexionar sobre ellos en este momento, acompañó a la chica en su profundo sueño…

Amanecía en Konoha y un par de jounins descansaban en la cama. Anko despertó siendo abrazada por los brazos bien formados de Kakashi. Ella lo miró, estaban muy cerca, y se sorprendió al ver que el shinobi abría los ojos dejándole ver su ojo carmín que lo diferenciaba del resto.

– **Ya despertaste.** – dijo tranquilamente.

– **Esta no es mi casa.** – respondió ella, echando un vistazo con la mirada a la habitación.

– **Me alegro que ya estés mejor. **– dijo despreocupadamente mientras se levantaba.

Caminó un par de pasos hasta salir de la habitación, dejando a Anko sola. Ella notó que estaba cubierta con una delicada sábana que Kakashi había sacado después de que ella se quedara dormida para cubrirla y protegerla del frío de la noche anterior. Se ruborizó e intentó levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza le provocó mareos, y no obtuvo más opción que acomodarse en la cama.

Minutos después, Kakashi volvió, trayendo consigo un vaso con zumo de naranja y unas frutas servidas en un plato.

– **¿Pasa algo?** – le pregunta él.

– **Me siento un poco mareada. **– se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

– **Debes desayunar. Trata de sentarte.** – dijo mientras toma asiento.

Anko le hizo caso, acomodándose a su lado. Él colocó el plato sobre la cama y le pasó el vaso de jugo. A medida que ella bebía el jugo, Kakashi puso su mano sobre la frente de ella. – _**Ya no tiene fiebre.**_ – pensó.

Anko sólo se le quedó mirando sin reprochar esa actitud. Cuando él retiró su mano, ella no dudó en preguntar – **¿Qué me pasó ayer?**

– **Sufriste una crisis emocional.** – le respondió sonriendo.

– **Ya veo.** – susurró bajando la mirada. – **Disculpa las molestias que he causado.**

– **No es ninguna molestia, al contrario.** – acercó su mano hasta el cabello lila y lo acaricia delicadamente.

– **¿Por qué me ayudas?**

– **Es obvio, ¿No?**

– **Sí, claro… somos amigos.**

Ante éstas palabras, él retiró su mano, pero sin dejar de sonreír, aunque no le agrade la realidad. Amigos, palabra que cambia muchas veces el sentir de dos seres que se aman, por el estúpido pensamiento de arriesgar y perder una amistad construida por años.

– **¿Qué ocurre?** – pregunta ella, preocupada por la repentina actitud de su "amigo".

– **Nada.** – tomó una uva y la llevó a la boca de la kunoichi. – **Debes alimentarte bien. –** ahora le acaricia la mejilla como si de una niña frágil y de porcelana se tratase.

– **Deja de tratarme como a un bebé ¿quieres? –** Anko hizo un puchero que ocasionó una risa por parte del jounin.

– **Lo siento. –** su mirada entristeció.

– **¿Eh? ¿Por qué?**

– **Esas palabras que…bueno…ayer…yo…–** suspiró. – **no eran ciertas, ni siquiera puedo entender porqué las dije.**

– **No te preocupes. –** ella baja la cabeza, al mismo tiempo juega con el vaso en sus manos, medio vacío.

– **Nada justifica el hecho de haber…**

– **¡Basta! – **Kakashi abrió ambos ojos ante el grito de la chica.** – ¡Si digo que está bien, es porque está bien! ¿Entendido?**

– **Pero…**– intentó replicar, pero ella no se lo permitió.

– **Sin peros…–** lo miró a los ojos con ternura. – **Ambos estábamos muy alterados. No recuerdo exactamente las palabras que te grité, así que perdóname tú a mí. Lo de ayer, todo es tan confuso. **– le dedicó una sonrisa cerrando sus ojos.

Los labios de Anko estaban semiabiertos, tentadores para ser tocados por los de él. – _**Se ve tan sensual cuando ríe de esa manera… Me dan ganas de besarla aquí y ahora.**_ – negó bruscamente con la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. – _**Sácate de la mente eso, Kakashi.**_

Anko se veía preocupada por tan repentinamente conducta – **¿Te sientes mal?**

Kakashi reaccionó, evitando la aparición del sonrojo en sus mejillas, al ver que el rostro de la chica estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo. – **N-No, e-estoy bien, no te pre-preocupes. – **tartamudeando se puso de pie – **i-iré a la co-cocina. Sí, a la cocina.** – se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero fue detenido.

– **Etto…podrías…–** Anko tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

El jounin giró nerviosamente la cabeza para verle.

– **¿Puedes llevarlos de camino?** – pregunta tímida, pasándole el vaso y el plato.

Kakashi suspira ¿decepcionado? – **Claro.** – los tomó y antes de salir dijo: – **Si te apetece darte un baño, adelante.**

– **G-Gracias.**

– **Luego te llevaré unas toallas.** – dicho esto marchó, dejando a la kunoichi sorprendida y más que nada ruborizada.

– **Kakashi…–** susurró en un hilo de voz. De pronto, vio encima de la cama, cerca de ella, la banda ninja del peli plata. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó entre sus manos como si de un objeto frágil y valioso tratase. En seguida, la acercó a su nariz y se embriagó de una fragancia inigualable – **Quizás, yo… No sería conveniente en este momento, pero mis sentimientos…**

Kakashi, en la cocina, apoyó ambas manos del lavaplatos. El rubor no desaparecía y para rematar, el corazón latía violentamente que podía sentirlo en sus manos. – _**¿Qué me pasa? Anko es mi amiga. Sí, sólo eso, pero…la deseo como mujer y no es para menos, con ese cuerpo…**_– con las manos dibujó sus curvas. Creo que le dará un infarto. _– __**¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Bendita sea la necesidad de un hombre! y ¡Maldita sea las hormonas que se alborotan en un momento como éste! –**_ Alborotó su pelo desesperado, sin saber qué hacer. – _**Sus labios se ven exquisitos. Kakashi, deja de pensar en esas…cosas, o sino creerás en verdad que eres un pervertido. –**_suspiró aliviado cuando escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, sin embargo el calor abrumante recorrió su cuerpo. – **Necesito tomar un vaso con agua.** – y así lo hizo. Mientras tomaba, su mente perversa, quiero decir, imaginativa, visualizó a la chica en el baño, desnuda, mostrando a la intemperie de las cuatro paredes su naturaleza, el agua recorrer su piel lentamente y tocando partes que, bueno, él desearía con ansias tocar…

Escupió el agua que acaba de absorber tan sólo imaginarla en ese…"estado". – **El calor me está idiotizando.** – inhaló poco a poco una bocanada de aire y ahora exhala aún más lento. De nuevo, repite el mismo ejercicio. – _**Olvida la imagen de su cuerpo en la ducha. Recuerda, es tu a-mi-ga, no lo eches a perder.**_** ¡Uf! ¡Qué calor!** – resopló inquietamente. – **Necesito refrescar mi mente. **– iba directo al baño cuando reflexiona. – _**Anko está ahora en el baño, cómo se me olvidó. –**_ retrocede por sobre sus propias pisadas, regresando a la cocina. – **¡**_**Oh, Vamos! ¡Es sólo Anko! ¿Qué tiene de especial? No debería alterarme por tenerla en mi departamento, tomando una ducha desnuda en mi baño. Dormimos en la misma cama y no pasó nada… ¡Espera! –**_Tragó saliva sonoramente. – _**De…desnu…nuda… ¡Desnuda!**__ –_ una inesperada tos atacó su garganta. **– Cof, cof. **_**No puedo evitarlo, soy hombre. ¡Cálmate, Kakashi! ¡Cálmate! Respira profundo. –**_ cosa que hizo, luego tomó otro sorbo de agua…

– **¡Kakashi!** – llamó Anko, apareciendo en la cocina, envuelta en una toalla blanca, dejando a la vista y a la imaginación sus níveas y hermosas piernas. El cabello caía como cascada hasta su cintura, recién lavado y las gotas de agua se deslizaban por todo su cuello poco a poco, como si estuviera acariciando su piel de una forma sensual, pero una gota rebelde corría lentamente por el pecho de la chica, deteniéndose en varias oportunidades en lugares bastante sensibles y provocativos, hasta esconderse entre sus voluptuosos senos.

Kakashi escupió el pequeño sorbo de agua y rápidamente se giró para colocarse la máscara y, rogando al cielo que ella no notara el sonrojo de su rostro.

– **¡Kakashi!** – de nuevo llamó, acercándose a él dando lentos y cortos pasos.

– **¿S-Sí?**

– **¿Podrías ayudarme?** – preguntó tímidamente.

– **¿Eh?** – soltó ahogándose con su propia saliva.

– **Sí, es…que…yo…etto…–** ella jugaba con sus propios dedos, entrelazándolos y separándolos.

Tragó saliva. – **¡A-Ah! yo i-iré en se-seguida.**

– **T-te espero en tu habitación. **– dijo ella más roja que un tomate, luego marchó a su destino: recámara de Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi dejó escapar un suspiro, pero enseguida sus músculos y cuerpo se tensaron. – **¿M-mi ha-habitación?** – Inhaló una bocanada de aire, exhaló con calma. – _**¡Valor! Sí, tendré el valor de acercarme a ella y decirle qué pienso… ¡No! ¡No! Ya sé, me haré el desentendido. Entraré, la ayudaré y de inmediato saldré. –**_ suspira – **¡Ah! ¿A quién quiero engañar? Estoy locamente enamorado de ella. **

Por otra parte…

Anko permanecía sentada en una esquina de la cama. – _**¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa? No tengo porqué estarlo, no es la primera vez que salgo sola con él… Aunque, pensándolo bien, nunca he estado tanto tiempo en su departamento, menos en su habitación y sobre todo a solas. ¿Qué tiene de malo si sólo somos…**_**amigos?****– **decepción, tristeza y dolor al pronunciar esa última palabra. – _**Me engaño a mí misma, esa noche cuando Genma intentó besarme pensé en Kakashi y logré quitármelo de encima, pero cuando ese día él besó a Yugao sentí…sentí que me asfixiaba, el tiempo se detuvo como si fuera años transcurriendo a mi alrededor y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, yo me puse…**_**me puse celosa. – **al escucharse hablar sacudió violentamente su cabeza, sin evitarlo ruborizó. **– **_**¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Ah! Kurenai tiene razón, Kakashi me gusta, no sólo me gusta…estoy enamorada de él… ¡No! ¡No, Anko! ¡Recuerda son amigos!**_** – **Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. – **¡Ah! ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Claro que estoy nerviosa, no soy una roca, además estoy semidesnu… **_**¡Espera! Estoy desnuda, envuelta sólo en una toalla blanca con el pelo mojado y en su habita…ción y acabo de pedirle ayuda. Eso quiere decir…, **_**viene hacia acá**_** ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?**_** – **Respira profundo. – **Tra-tranquila, actúa normal. ¡¿Sí normal, cuando sólo esta toalla cubre mi cuerpo totalmente desnudo?! ¡Calma! **– Exhala despacio. – _**Él no aprovecharía esta situación para hacerme "cositas" ¿O sí?**_** – **La cara se puso más roja que el mismo tomate. – _**No, él no haría semejante salvajismo, pero si intenta hacerme "cositas" ¿Qué haré?**_** ¡Obvio que ponerlo en su lugar! **_**¿Y si mi cuerpo me traiciona e intenta forzar la realización de esas "cositas"? **_– sacudió bruscamente la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos que la perturba. –**¡AH! Kakashi, maldito, me has contagiado tu perversismo. **

De repente, tocaron a la puerta sacándola de sus pervertidas conclusiones.

– _**Ahora ¿Qué hago? Actuar normal, Sí.**_– una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, la cual desapareció al instante. **– **_**¡Como si eso fuera posible!**_

Nuevamente, la puerta es tocada.

– **¿Puedo pasar? **– se escuchó una voz conocida, sobretodo masculina, al otro lado de la puerta.

– **Nada va a suceder… Nada va a suceder…–** susurra levemente.

Al otro lado…

Kakashi, inseguro, volvió a tocar esperando una respuesta, lo cual no sucedía – **¡Anko!**

– **¡S-sí, adelante!**

Entonces, movió el cerrojo de la puerta y entró en la habitación, dando pasos lentos e inseguros. Miró a Anko, quien continuaba sentada; pero evitando que él viera su sonrojo tomó otra toalla, la cual estaba sobre la cama cerca de ella, y se dispuso a secarse el pelo con ella. No obstante, Kakashi caminó directo al closet buscando alguna ropa para ella.

– **Tu ropa sigue mojada, así que deberás ponerte mi ropa. –** dijo él.

– **¿Eh? Pero…**

Kakashi se giró y la miró seriamente. – **¡Estás envuelta en una toalla y si no te pones ropa pescarás un resfriado! **– Continuó buscando y a los pocos minutos le pasó una camisa y un pantalón. – **Esperaré afuera.** – dicho esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Anko pestañó varias veces sin entender esa actitud distante. – _**¿Y a éste, qué mosca le picó? **__–_ se preguntó confundida. Tomando pose pensativa se dispuso a analizar el motivo de la manera que actuó el peli plata. Más luego, una sonrisa maquiavélica surcó sus labios. – **Así que es por eso, jejeje… Veamos, cuanto aguantas mi querido Kakashi. **– prontamente, vio la puerta del closet entrecerrada y un ruido se pudo escuchar desde éste, como si cayera algo. Curiosa, abrió la puerta, lo cual un peculiar objeto cayó a sus pies. – **Esto es…**

Kakashi, sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala, pareciera nervioso a medida que lee el guión. **– ¡Oh, Mina! Comprende que te amo y…**

– **¡Kakashi! –** llamó ella interrumpiéndolo.

– **¿Qué ocurre?** – pregunta mientras gira la cabeza hacia ella. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, al ver a la Mitarashi en una camisa azul cielo que le quedaba grande y apenas llegaba a los muslos, pero lo que más le impactó, es el botón que debería cubrir sus pechos estaba abierto, lo cual dejaba mucho a la imaginación. – _**En verdad, ella quiere matarme.**_

– **Encontré esto.** – responde mostrándole un álbum de fotografías. – **Por cierto, eras hermoso cuando tenías cuatro años y más estando…–** sonrió con malicia – **desnudo.**

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron como plato (recuerden, aún no se ha puesto la banda ninja) **– ¿D-dónde lo encontraste?**

– **Accidentalmente salió del armario.**

– **Sí, claro. Como si tuviera patas para salir sólo de su escondite.**

– **¡Oye! Me ofendes. No es mi culpa que quisiera que lo viera. Además…–** abrió el álbum como si nada. – **No deberías avergonzarte, no tienes mucho que mostrar ¿O sí?** – esto último lo dijo mirándolo de reojo. Pero al mirarlo fijamente, vio que Kakashi se acercaba rápidamente a ella y tomó el álbum. – **¡Oye! ¡Suéltalo! ¡No seas egoísta!** – gritó halando del álbum.

– **No debes estar viendo cosas que no te concierne. **– ahora él, tiraba del álbum, pero sin éxito.

– **No tiene nada de malo ver cómo eras y no tengo la culpa que, en el proceso viera con lo que Dios te trajo al mundo.**

– **Soy hombre, ¿Qué esperabas?** – Siseó incrédulo, pero luego reaccionó. – **¡Oh! Cierto, como aún no has besado a un hombre, supongo que no has visto pues…eso.**

– **¿Y qué? Como si quisiera tocarlo o verlo, no me hagas reír. –** responde con altanería. – **Me gusta la fotografía, en la cual se ve esa cosita tan pequeña, jajaja.**

– **Pues ahora no dirías lo mismo.** – le dijo jalando con más fuerza.

– **¡Cállate! ¡Quiero ver la foto!** – ella, usando más presión, tiraba animosamente.

– **¡No! ¡Suelta! **

– **¡Déjame verla!**

– **¡Anko, ya déjalo!**

– **Eso quisieras, pero quiero ver las demás fotografías.**

– **¡Es vergonzoso!**

– **¿A poco te avergüenzas? **– preguntó ella.

– **Al contrario, estoy orgulloso. ¡Ahora, suelta!**

– **¡Dije no!** – Anko haló el álbum tan fuerte que perdió equilibrio, sorprendiendo a Kakashi debido a su fuerza. Ella cayó de espaldas, llevándose consigo al peli plata, quien esto lo tomó desprevenido y cayó sobre ella.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Espero haber sacado en ustedes alguna sonrisa. Bueno, nos leemos luego. _

**Matta ne! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour!**

Gracias por leer y comentar, **Shinobis, Humanos o Armas?** Me alegro que les haya gustado.

**Katy Hatake:** Gracias por tu review, me emocionó leerlo. En verdad, te gustan las historias con mucho romance, más cuando Kakashi se comporta así de lindo, jejeje, a mí también. Te entiendo perfectamente, los padres no están tan de acuerdo con este pasatiempo. Yo escribo los fics en el trabajo cuando tengo tiempo, porque mi madre se la pasa quejándose de que pase el tiempo en eso. Pero la ignoro. Ellos deberían entender que, hacerlo nos hace sentir un poco felices. Gracias por comentar!

**Isi-san:** Waoh! En serio, estabas perdida. Me preguntaba si estabas bien, ya me tenías preocupada. Me hace super feliz que re-aparecieras, y me encantó leer tus reviews, jejeje. El final de Shinobis... pues se me iba ocurriendo mientras volvía a leer los demás capítulos y los comentarios para que el último aclarara las dudas. Con respecto al FIC de** TERROR**, mm...** ACEPTO EL RETO!** No me es difícil hacerlo, sólo necesitaría una trama para desenvolverme en ella. Te prometo hacerla, primero terminaré de completar los que están en proceso y me dedicaré en el de TERROR. Bienvenida!

Gracias por seguir la historia, disfruten!

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

– **¡Dije no!** – Anko haló el álbum tan fuerte que perdió equilibrio, sorprendiendo a Kakashi debido a su fuerza. Ella cayó de espaldas, llevándose consigo al peli plata, quien esto lo tomó desprevenido y cayó sobre ella.

Ella se encontraba de espaldas en el suelo con las manos a ambos lados, a la altura de su cabeza y, Kakashi encima de ella, dejando caer todo su peso debido a la situación inesperada. Él mantenía su cabeza junto a la de ella, sintiendo la chica la respiración del shinobi en su cuello. Anko, por su parte, podía sentir un bulto pegado a su entrepierna, ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que está pasando. Ella se movió provocando un gemido por parte de él.

– **¡E-espera!** – Dijo roncamente. – **D-dame un mo-momento por favor. **

– **M-me aplastas con tu pesado cuerpo. ¡Quítate!**

– **Espera, no te muevas.** – dijo en un quejido.

– **¿Estás bien?.** – preguntó algo preocupada.

– **Sólo no te muevas, me lastimé el brazo.**

– **Y yo que creí que era yo la lastimada.**

– **Sólo espera, no es nada.**

– **Pero me estás aplastando.**

– …

– **Kakashi…**– volvió a decir después de un momento. La verdad es que él estaba con todo su peso sobre ella y empezó a removerse lentamente debajo de él para no causarle algún daño.

– **No te muevas de esa forma. ¿Qué parte de no moverte no entendiste?** – dijo cuando ella se removió, rozando levemente su cuerpo contra el del peli plata, lo que a él le volvió a tocar a la mente la imagen de la kunoichi en toallas.

– **¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Me estás aplastando!**

– **¡Sólo espera!**

– **Ya no puedo. **– y flexionó su pierna izquierda haciendo que la camisa se suspenda y que las piernas de él quedaran entre las de ella y, luego se removió rozando el miembro de él, a lo que ella no se daba cuenta.

– **Maldición, no te muevas.** – dijo soltando un gemido ronco – **Espera un momento, te dije. – **dijo elevándose un poco para ya no aplastarla, aún con dolor en el brazo y ahora su columna.

– **¿Y cuánto más se supone que voy a esperar? – **pregunta arqueando su espalda para poder darse la comodidad de quitarse al jounin de sobre ella, pero al hacerlo, pudo sentir el bulto que había entre su entrepierna y el peli plateado; y ahora que lo pensaba, ella sólo estaba con la camisa, lo que la hizo sonrojarse mucho y notar la cercanía del shinobi.

– **Sólo un momento, pero no te muevas.** – dijo abriendo los ojos, ya que los tenía cerrados desde hace un rato y pudo observar a una sonrojada Anko debajo de él. – **Anko…**– dijo en un susurro y, no pudo evitar centrarse en la mirada de ella.

– **Kakashi, esperaré a que te calmes, no me moveré. –** murmuró en un tono inocente, lo que de cierta forma excitó más al shinobi y, a la vez lo hizo sentirse avergonzado de que ella se haya dado cuenta de su erección.

– **Disculpa.** – dijo en un susurro menos audible.

– **Mm…sé que es algo normal en los hombres.** – pero esto le sonó al shinobi como que lo tomaba como uno más del montón.

– **¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?** – dijo en tono enojado, sintiendo que todas sus hormonas volvían a la normalidad y la imagen de la morena en toalla se desvanecía.

– **Nada…sólo que…pues…–** aún sonrojada sin mirarlo y sintiéndose muy extraña debajo de él.

– **Olvídalo. **– y moviéndose un poco, frotó su miembro con el de ella, sin quererlo realmente; se elevó un poco con intención de levantarse, pero al hacerlo pudo escuchar un leve gemido de ella y sin darse cuenta en su rostro se formó una sonrisa. Él se movió otra vez buscando escucharla gemir y funcionó.

– **Aahhh! Kakashi…–** susurró roncamente, pero se reprendió a sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de que, en su voz se había oído otra cosa. ¿Deseo, tal vez? – **Le-levántate m-me e-estás excitan…**– se calló al recordar lo que iba a decir.

Kakashi dejó caer por completo la parte inferior de su cuerpo, chocando así su intimidad contra la de ella. Ella mordió su labio inferior evitando dejar escapar un gemido, pero fue inútil. El shinobi se sorprendió, apenas la había rozado y había obtenido esa reacción. Además, sintió como Anko se humedecía y se volvía sensible en esa parte.

– **Oye, Anko…**– susurra en su oído – **¿Por qué cierras los ojos? No muerdo.**

– **Ka...ka…shi. –** la respiración de ella se agitaba cada vez más y se empieza a excitar – **Umm…–** en un movimiento repentino, ella juntó sus piernas inocentemente evitando perder la cordura. Y sin quererlo, provocó en Kakashi un gemido ronco y desearla aún más a tal punto de hacerlo en ese momento. Se miraron, ella podía distinguir en ambos ojos un brillo de pasión y es que él la deseaba, la deseaba mucho…

– **Anko…– **susurró con una sonrisa que luego se le desvaneció al sentir su brazo adolorido y empezando adormecerse – **Lo siento.** – se levantó. – **Te ayudo.** – dijo él extendiéndole una mano, al verla tendida en el piso, con las mejillas rojas y el pelo suelto algo revuelto.

– **Gracias.** – musitó aceptando su mano y se levantó.

Sus miradas se perdieron el uno en el otro y con parsimonia se iban acercando. Él aproximó su mano delicadamente al rostro de la kunoichi apartando unos mechones púrpuras de su rostro, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Anko, por su parte, continuaba sonrojada y se dejaba llevar por las caricias proporcionadas por el shinobi.

Él disfrutaba de aquello, del contacto de su piel con la suya y cada vez ansiaba más. Observó sus labios semiabiertos, tentadores para experimentar, carnosos y por demás hermosos. Bajó la mirada a sus pechos perfectos y ese cuerpo bien formado, moldeado con curvas exageradamente _sex_y. Volvió la vista a sus labios y se emocionó mentalmente al ver como ella se mordía el labio inferior. Entonces, por tanta presión y las ganas de poseerla, él no pudo más; desesperado, puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de la jounin y la atrajo a la suya hasta encontrar sus labios. A un paso de besarla, unos leves golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron.

Maldijo mentalmente al idiota que osa interrumpir tan bello y esperado momento. Anko parpadeó despertando de su ensueño, le mira nerviosa y él le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, transmitiéndole confianza y como diciendo: _no te preocupes, nadie sabrá que te quedaste en mi departamento. _

De nuevo se escuchó tocar a su puerta. Kakashi dejó escapar un suspiro y le indicó a ella que se escondiera en la habitación, más luego toma una bocanada de aire y exhala, entonces abre la puerta.

– **¿Kurenai?** – pregunta desconcertado.

– **La misma. ¿Sabes dónde podría estar Anko? Es que no la encuentro en ningún lado.**

– **¿Anko?** – Repite sonando sorprendido. – **No, no la he visto. A lo mejor debe de estar de glotona en una de esas tiendas donde venden Dangos.**

– **Es extraño, pero no. Vengo de buscarla allí y nada.**

– **No es extraño que Mitarashi desaparezca, suele hacerlo varias veces y aparece como par arte de magia cuando menos lo esperas.**

– **Sí, pero ella no durmió en su departamento.** – dice segura de sí misma.

– **¿Eh? –** Kakashi estaba poniéndose ya nervioso. Kurenai no es de las personas que se dejan convencer tan fácil.

– **Así es, la encargada del edificio me informó que no la ha visto entrar, menos salir.**

– **Y… ¿Por qué piensas que yo debo de saber su paradero?** – pregunta como sin darle importancia.

– **Ustedes dos fueron los únicos que permanecieron en el set después de terminar la filmación.** – dijo totalmente preocupada.

– _**En verdad está preocupada.**_ – se dijo a sí mismo. Kurenai echó un vistazo con la mirada dentro del departamento en busca de algo. Kakashi disimuló estar tranquilo, sin embargo sus ojos se posaron en el mueble, el cual la gabardina de Anko permanecía desde la noche anterior. – _**Maldición, si se da cuenta, no nos dejará en paz con tantas preguntas y pensará que entre Anko y yo sucedió algo.**_ – pensó, más luego aclaró su garganta llamando la atención de la chica. – **No te preocupes, Anko aparecerá en cualquier momento. Por cierto, ¿Hoy habrá ensayos?**

– **No, hace un momento me encontré con Tsunade-sama y me pidió que les informara a todos que el ensayo se cancela, pero mañana a primera hora debemos ir a filmar las demás escenas.**

– **Bien, hoy podré descansar y relajarme. Eso de los ensayos, filmaciones, desequilibra mi monótona vida.** – dijo sonriendo.

– **Si te refieres a leer ese libro que no sé qué le ves, no se le puede llamar vida. Te estás volviendo perezoso, Kakashi. –** le recriminó.

– **Mm…quizás tengas razón, pero me gusta vivir tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones como hasta ahora.**

– **Si tú lo dices. –** responde Kurenai y añade. – **Cuando veas a Anko, hazle saber que la estoy buscando y que por favor me busque, si quiere abstenerse a las consecuencias por desaparecer y preocuparme.**

– **Bien, le daré tu recado en cuanto la vea por ahí.** – dijo como si nada, seguida de una sonrisa alegre.

– **Gracias Kakashi, y disculpa las molestias.**

– **No es nada, somos amigos ¿No? Estamos para ayudarnos.**

Ella asintió e inmediatamente marchó, Kakashi cerró la puerta dejando escapar un aliviado suspiro.

– **¿Glotona?** – pregunta Anko furiosa entrando a la sala completamente vestida, bueno con excepción de la gabardina.

– **¿Qué querías que le dijera? –** Pregunta él **– "¿Anko debe estar en mi habitación, cambiándose de ropa porque pasó la noche en mi cama y estuvimos a un paso de hacer el amor si no hubieras interrumpido en el mejor momento tocando a mi puerta, buscando a la misma persona que iba a besar?".**

Anko sentía el calor acumulándose en sus mejillas y desvió la mirada a un punto ciego. – **No, pero debiste usar otra palabra, pervertido.**

– **Claro.** – rodó los ojos. – **Yo no puedo decir nada, sin embargo tú sí puedes insultarme ¿Verdad?**

– **¡Exacto! – **sonrió.

– **Sí, como sea. Al menos, cancelaron el ensayo de hoy.**

– **¿En serio?** – pregunta muy, pero muy sonriente.

– **¿Por qué te emocionas tanto? –** pregunta confundido.

– **Porque puedo ensayar las escenas complicadas en mi casa, sin interrupciones. **

– **Mm… De eso se trata.**

– **Claro,** **¿Por qué más? ¡Oh! ¡Espera! **– Sonrió divertida. – **Acaso… ¿Pensabas acostarte conmigo?**

– **Mm…quizás…pues si tú lo deseas, no veo porqué no.** – responde seductoramente.

Anko se sonrojó al instante, abrió la boca para responderle esperando que salieran las palabras, pero nada, no supo qué contestarle.

– **¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? –** preguntó divertido.

– **¡CÁLLATE! **

– **¡Oh, sí! Mitarashi nunca ha hecho el amor, y peor aún, nunca ha besado. –** tomó una pose pensativa. – **Ahora que lo pienso, te besé en la grabación, pero no me correspondiste. Eso demuestra que debo enseñarte a besar. **

– **¿Qué?**

– **Como lo escuchaste. Ahora ven, acércate a mí y verás que no es tan difícil como parece, sólo dejarse llevar por el instinto, el deseo y la pasión.** – dijo susurrando levemente.

– **¡Já! ¿No me digas que estás tan desesperado y necesitado de amor, que deseas fervientemente llevarme a tu cama y sentir mi piel sobre la tuya y sumergirnos en el inmenso deseo de querer más y explotar de excitación, mientras tus manos tocan mi cuerpo y partes sensibles que provoquen nuestros gemidos constantes? – **dijo con altanería, sin embargo al percatarse de sus propias palabras, se puso más roja que un tomate y retrocedió un par de pasos.

– **¡Uf! Eso sí yo le llamaría placer, aunque en la forma que describiste el acto parece que la palabra amor no existe; no se trata de sólo sexo o lujuria, sino de un acto de amor.**

– **Supongo que, cuando lo haces con otras mujeres no se trata de amor, sino de tener sexo y satisfacer tus necesidades carnales.** – dijo ella molesta.

– **¡Eres ruda, Mitarashi!** – dijo sonando tranquilo.

– **¿Me vas a negar que lo haces por placer y no por amor?**

– **Para qué negarlo. De acuerdo, sí, lo hago por placer dejando a un lado el amor.**

– **¡Cínico! ¿Entonces qué lees en esos libros? ¿Nuevas posiciones para sentir mejor el placer? Ó ¿Formas de conquistar para llevártela a la cama? **

– **Mm…Mitarashi, te desvías del tema principal…No hablamos de mí, sino de ti. **

– **¡Maldito! ¡No puedo creer que te acuestes con cualquier mujer que se te cruce por el camino!**

– **Estás equivocada, sólo con las conocidas. – **le dijo para ver su reacción.

– **Aún peor, y dime ¿Ya te acostaste con Yugao?**

– **Ella no entra en esta conversación.**

– **¡Entonces ya te acostaste con ella! –** apretó las manos en puños.

– **¡Respóndeme una pregunta! –** Habló serio, mirada intimidante – **¿En verdad me crees la clase de persona que acabas de describir? –** ella no respondió, más bien retrocedió aún más. – **¿En verdad soy ese alguien para ti? **– dijo a medida que camina hacia ella. **– ¿En serio me ves como un maldito desgraciado que seduce a cual mujer le pase por delante? – **ella continúa retrocediendo.** – ¡Responde, Mitarashi! –** la pared detuvo su retroceso. **– ¡Quiero saberlo! ¡Ahora!** – dio un golpe con el puño derecho en la pared, a un lado de la cabeza de la kunoichi, quien abrió los ojos como plato tan sorprendida por dicha reacción. **– Me duele saber quién soy para ti, nunca esperé esa imagen de alguien importante en mi vida.**

Anko quería hablar, pero no logró articular palabras. En cambio, él la miró intensamente como si la estuviera taladrando, tratando de ver su alma desnuda.

Frente a frente. Kakashi aprovechó la oportunidad y la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo para poder besarla – **Dime, ¿Acaso me crees un maldito acosador? – **Ahora no era orden, ni amenaza, ni intimidación, era una petición, hecha con una voz suave. – **Anko, ¿Eso piensas de mí, realmente? – **ella no responde. – **¿No puedes responder a unas simples preguntas? **

– **Quiero irme a casa. –** sólo articuló su voz.

Él la soltó y se apartó de ella. – **Como quieras.** – dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá. Se inclinó hacia delante y cubrió su rostro con las manos. – **Anko…**– dijo serio – **Sería capaz de dar mi vida completa si…si tan sólo…tú cambiaras de opinión hacia mi persona.**

– **¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que piense yo de ti?**

– **No lo entiendes, ¿Cierto?**

– **¿Qué demonios debo entender? ¿Que te la das de importante para que las mujeres caigan rendidas a tus pies? Eso ya lo sé y no tienes porqué darme explicaciones, si sólo somos amigos.**

– **Te pido, por favor, que no vuelvas a decir esa palabra.**

– **¿Acaso te molesta, querido ****amigo****?**

– **No me molesta. – **dijo sin mirarla. – **¡Me duele! ¡Y me apuñalas el corazón al escucharla de tus labios!**

– **¡No lo parece!** – ella gritó.

– **¿Cómo crees que me siento, sabiendo que la persona importante en mi vida está tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos? ¡Responde! Si conoces la respuesta. **

– **No la conozco y me da lo mismo.** – dijo y caminó hasta la salida, pero se dio cuenta de que Kakashi no se había movido de su lugar. **– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dices esas palabras? ¿A dónde quieres llegar?**

– **¡Eres una ignorante!**

– **¡Silencio, idiota!**

– **Ahora me gritas idiota.** – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se puso de pie en dirección a ella. – **¿Alguna vez te haz preguntado porqué aguanto tus insultos?**

Anko abrió los ojos impactada por la posible respuesta y no hizo más que negar con la cabeza. Tomó la gabardina y salió por la puerta sin darle una respuesta al ninja copia.

Kakashi entristeció y dejando escapar un suspiro, cayó sentado en el mueble. – **¿Por qué no puedes sólo aceptarlo?**

* * *

Anko caminaba sin rumbo fijo y llegó sin quererlo a su restaurante favorito donde vendían Dangos. Un hermoso local, con unas cuatro mesas cada una de un color madera, pero lo que más resaltaba en ese lugar era el rico aroma de los dulces que preparaban. Tomó asiento y poco después de comer los dulces, apareció Kurenai con una sonrisa un tanto encantadora, junto a su querido Asuma, quienes se sentaron en la misma mesa, ella a su lado y él en la silla frente a las chicas.

– **¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? **– preguntó Kurenai y obtuvo como respuesta que Anko casi se ahoga con el aire en sus pulmones. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y ella se recuperó. – **Estuve buscándote en los posibles lugares que visitas e incluso le pregunté a Kakashi.**

– **Estaba por ahí. –** dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– **Por ahí no es una respuesta concreta.** – argumentó la peli negra.

– **¿Cómo vas con el ensayo de las escenas? **– preguntó Asuma a Anko.

– **Más o menos, las escenas que ensayaré con Yugao me las aprendí con un poco de dificultad, claro. –** responde jugando con una servilleta que estaba cerca del plato recién limpio.

– **¿Y las escenas con Kakashi? –** preguntó Kurenai guiñándole un ojo.

Anko se sonrojó aún más antes de responder. – **Tenerlo tan cerca me incomoda un poco.** – tímida sonó su voz.

– **¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? –** pregunta Kurenai haciéndose la inocente.

– **Es que…yo…etto…–** deja escapar un suspiro.

– **Te gusta Kakashi, ¿Verdad? –** interroga muy sonriente Kurenai; por su parte, Asuma apenas sonrió cuando notó el intenso rubor de la peli lila.

– **¿Qué? ¿Yo…él? –** Anko no sabía qué decir.

– **Ya ves, ya ves. ¡Te estás enamorando de él!** – Exclamó la kunoichi con una gran, gran sonrisa – **¿Cierto, Asuma? **

El nombrado asintió dándole la razón a su chica – **Pero…**

Las kunoichis le prestaron atención, esperando con ansias las palabras.

– **Cuídate de Genma.** – atinó a decir.

– **¿A qué te refieres, Asuma? **– interroga la mujer de ojos rojos.

– **Hace unos días, noté como él la miraba en los ensayos.** – refiriéndose a Anko, quien recordó lo sucedido la noche que es castaño intentó besarla a la fuerza – **La desnudaba con la mirada.**

Anko bajó la cabeza, cubriendo los flequillos del cabello, sus ojos.

Kurenai la observó – **Anko…Anko ¿Sabías algo de eso? – **no obtiene contestación. **– ¡Anko!** – Llamó enojada. – **¿Qué pasa? No me digas que él…**

– **Intentó besarme a la fuerza.** – terminó de decir ella – **Pero estaba borracho.**

– **¡No lo justifiques! ¡Kakashi debe saberlo! **

– **Él lo sabe, me vio esa noche con él y pensó que le había besado, pero no que iba a ocurrir a la fuerza.**

– **¿Lo aclaraste con él?** – pregunta ella.

– **Sólo le dije que no lo besé porque no quise, pero no sabe el otro lado de la historia.**

Kurenai suspiró. **– No entiendo qué pasa por tu cabeza.**

– **No tiene sentido provocar una pelea entre ellos.** – responde Anko fingiendo una sonrisa.

– **Conociendo a Kakashi, no pelearía con él, sin embargo le haría conocer su territorio. –** susurra Asuma.

– **¿Su territorio?** – Anko no comprendía.

– **Querida, sí que eres despistada.** – una cuarta voz, femenina, se agregó a la conversación.

– **¿Lady Tsunade?** – dijeron los tres.

– **¿Puedo acompañarlos?** – preguntó y antes de ellos responder, ya se había sentado al lado de Asuma y pedido una ronda de sake y unas docenas de Dangos. – **Ahora, cuéntame querida ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

– **¿Hacer con qué?**

Tsunade junto a Asuma y Kurenai, suspiró. – **Sabía que eras inexperta y despistada en asuntos del amor, pero no qué tanto. Como sea, les dejé el día libre para que practiquen el libreto. Anko, busca a Kakashi y ensayen la escena principal: la del beso. Es la parte difícil porque no se concentran.**

– **Lady Tsunade, si no puedo renunciar, al menos ¿Podría cambiarme de personaje? –** pregunta Anko mirándola fijamente.

La rubia acomodó los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos cerca de la nariz. – **¿Cambiarte de personaje? ¿Con cuál?**

– **Cualquiera, no importa cuál, sólo…**

– **Quieres alejarte de Kakashi ¿Cierto?** – Tsunade dio justo en el blanco. – **Lo siento, pero no lo haré. Terminaremos la película con los personajes asignados tal cual los elegí.**

– **Comprendo. – **dijo Anko – **Con permiso y buen provecho.** – sin decir nada más, salió del local dejando al trío solos. Miró hacia atrás por unos segundos y continuó su camino sin mirar por donde iba, las voces se le hacían sordas. Si estuviera en un campo de batalla eso sería sin duda mortal.

El pedido de Tsunade llegó cuando Anko salió. Tomó un sorbo a su bebida tranquilamente, sintiendo las miradas de los dos jounins. – **¿Qué? ¿Por qué me observan de ese modo?**

– **Tsunade-sama, usted le asignó ese papel para obtener un acercamiento entre esos dos, ¿O me equivoco?** – pregunta Asuma.

Ella sonrió. – **Si fuera cierto, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Esos dos necesitan un pequeño empujoncito.**

Ambos jounins asintieron.

– **Sin embargo…me preocupa la relación existente entre los demás,** – agregó ella.

– **¿Se refiere a Genma y Yugao?** – pregunta Asuma.

Kurenai no entendía qué tiene que ver Yugao en esta conversación, eso la hace peor que Anko. Es más despistada que ella, por lo tanto permaneció callada.

– **No sólo de ellos, también Iruka. – **dice la rubia.

– _**¿Iruka?**_ – se pregunta Kurenai. Mira a Asuma, buscando una respuesta.

Asuma entendió el gesto. – **He notado que a él le gusta Anko.** – le responde a la kunoichi.

– **Esto no está saliendo de acuerdo al plan.** – susurra Tsunade entretanto devora sus Dangos.

Kurenai toma un sorbo de té. – **Sinceramente, no me imaginé a Iruka enamorado de Anko. A Genma no lo creí capaz de usar la fuerza para obtener su objetivo y, de Yugao, bueno, es obvio que siente algo por Kakashi. **– suspira.

– **Y Shizune de Genma.** – agrega Tsunade tomando otro sorbo de sake.

Hubo un ligero silencio.

– **Le asigné el personaje de Condesa para que esté más cerca de él. **– dice Tsunade. – **Lo de Yugao, lo hice para darle celos a Anko, pero esto resulta ser más complicado de lo que pensé. Es un total fracaso.**

– **No del todo.** – murmura Kurenai. Bajo la atenta mirada de sus acompañantes, continuó. – **Anko se enamoró de Kakashi, y aunque lo niegue mil veces, sus sentimientos permanecerán intactos. Tan sólo hablarle de él ruboriza y al estar cerca de él pierde el habla, se comporta como una niña, o se pone sensible en exceso.**

* * *

Anko llegó a un hermoso prado, cruzado de sur a norte por un río, donde se encontraba un puente de color rojizo. La luna que brillaba en esos momentos le daba un aire de majestuosidad al lugar. Se recargó en el barandal de aquel puente, mientras su mente viajaba entre sus pensamientos; ver el movimiento del agua, le relajaba.

– **Hola. –** habló Kurenai al acercarse.– **Te veo muy pensativa. ¿Qué te pasa?**

– **No, nada. –** contestó sin dirigirle la mirada, en un tono de alegría fingido – **¿Qué haces aquí?**

– **Estoy preocupada por ti.** – contestó acercándose aún más, quedando al lado de ella. – **Anko.** – llamó ella.

– **¿Sí?**

– **¿Por qué no dormiste en tu departamento? ¿Dónde estabas?** – preguntó con interés.

Anko agachó la cabeza.

– **Eres mi mejor amiga. Somos como hermanas.** – dijo sonriente, transmitiéndole tranquilidad y confianza. – **confía en mí.**

Los flequillos del pelo lila de la Mitarashi permitían ocultar sus ojos tristes. – **Yo…yo dormí en…en el departamento de…–** Kurenai la mira atentamente. – **¡Dormí en el departamento de Kakashi!**

Kurenai abrió los ojos como plato. – **¿Q-Qué?**

– **No es lo que piensas. – **se apresuró a decir la oji miel.

– **No he pensado nada.** – responde con una sonrisa pícara. – **Cuéntame todo, continúa.**

– **Anoche, después de la grabación, Kakashi quería disculparse conmigo, debido a una discusión sin importancia.**

– **Sin importancia, ¿Eh?** – levantó la ceja. – **Si aparecieron totalmente desarreglados, como si hubieran estado de romanticones antes de filmar.**

– **¿Puedo continuar? **– la fulminó con la mirada.

La kunoichi asintió.

– **La marca intentó desatarse y llovía a cántaros. Kakashi me llevó a su departamento por quedar mucho más cerca que el mío.**

– **¿Y?**

– **Me quedé dormida en el sofá.**

– **¡Vaya!** – atinó a decir Kurenai.

– **Esta mañana desperté en su cama.**

– **¿Desnuda?**

– **¡Kurenai!** – se quejó.

– **Bien, me callo.** – dijo haciéndose la inocente.

– **No, amanecí con la misma vestimenta. No pasó nada entre nosotros.**

– **No puedo creer que perdieras una oportunidad única. –** dijo sonriente.

– **¿Eh?** – Anko ruborizó intensamente. – ¿**Qué crees que soy? ¿Una pervertida? ¡Además, cuando estuvimos a un paso de besarnos esta mañana, llegaste a interrumpir, tocando la puerta del departamento con el pretexto de estar buscándome!**

– **¡Oh! ¡Mi pequeña empieza a madurar!**

– **¡CÁLLATE! **– gritó sonrojada más enfurecida que de vergüenza.

– **¿Qué más sucedió?** – pregunta intrigada.

– **Empezamos a discutir.**

– **Faltaba más.** – suspiró. – **¿Ustedes sólo saben discutir?** – al ver la tristeza de su amiga, se tranquilizó. – **Anko, ¿Hasta dónde llegaste con las palabras? **

Anko la miró dejando que viera las lágrimas caer y deslizarse por sus mejillas.

– **Anko, ¿Qué hiciste?** –pregunta seria, esperando respuesta, pero obtuvo que Anko se rompiera en llantos. Entonces la abrazó ofreciéndole apoyo.

La peli morada se aferró a ella. – **Lo lamento, no quise gritarle. Él se molestó conmigo por reprocharle que se haya acostado con tantas, le reclamé que él lo haga con cualquier mujer sólo por placer y no por amor… Le lastimé el corazón, lo sé por su mirada. Sus ojos reflejaron dolor cada vez que le gritaba.**

Kurenai la tomó por los hombros y la apartó de sí. – **¡¿Nunca mides tus palabras?! ¡¿Cuándo dejarás de hablar sin pensar en las consecuencias?! ¡Mírame!**

La kunoichi se llevó las manos al rostro cubriéndolo para continuar llorando.

– **¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

– **¡No sé! –** Sollozaba desesperadamente. – **Yo…lo amo y ahora…él me…odia.**

Ella la abrazó fuertemente. **– Él no te odia. Pero debes ir a disculparte con él, no puedes dejar esto así. Enfrenta tu miedo y déjate amar.**

Anko asintió con la cabeza.

– **¿Te sientes mejor?** – le acaricia el pelo con delicadeza.

De nuevo, ella asintió.

* * *

Kakashi se encontraba recostado en su cama boca arriba, pensando en lo sucedido con Anko desde el día anterior hasta que pelearon en la mañana, terminando en un muy mal término. Suspiró. – **Anko, si supieras que…**

Unos golpes provenientes de su puerta, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, pero no le dio importancia, no se iba a levantar para ver quién posee el atrevimiento necesario para tocar a su puerta a las 12:15 AM. De nuevo, escuchó los mismos golpes, más insistentes que los anteriores. Se giró de lado y se cubrió el rostro con la almohada, evitando oír esos molestos toques. Sin embargo, no resultó.

Otra vez suspira. No obtuvo más remedio que levantarse. Caminó un par de pasos hasta salir de la habitación. Maldijo mentalmente a dicha persona detrás de la puerta. Llegó a la puerta y poniendo cara de pocos amigos movió la perilla y la abrió. Grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer dicha persona maldecida por él hace unos segundos.

– **Tú…–** atinó él a decir.

– **¿Aún sigue en pie tu oferta?**

_Continuará…_

* * *

Jujuju, lo que me hacen escribir. Bueno, he prometido algo parecido como esto a una personita, espero que le haya gustado. Respecto al Lemmon, será en el transcurso del fic. Aún no sé en qué capítulo saldría, pues no he desenvuelto la trama del siguiente capítulo.

Nos seguimos leyendo!

Gracias por sus comentarios, y por leer. No subiré nada en esta semana hasta el domingo, pues estaré en una semana complicada de examenes y exposiciones!

Bye, Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi~! **

Tiempo sin pasar por estos lados, jejeje. Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 8, espero que les agrade. Como se me hace difícil actualizar cuando deseo, pueden visitar mi página de facebook anexada en mi perfil: **COMUNIDAD KAKAANKO - NATSUMI ANKO**. Allí podrán leer cuándo serán las actualizaciones y avances de algunos capítulos, así como también de nuevos fics.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

– **Tú…–** atinó Kakashi a decir.

– **¿Aún sigue en pie tu oferta? **– pregunta Anko con una mirada triste.

– **¿Qué haces aquí?** – interroga él sonando frío, pero apartándose de la puerta para darle paso a entrar.

Anko entró tímidamente.

Entonces Kakashi cerró la puerta – **Voy por unas bebidas** – comunicó el Hatake.

– **Hai.**

La Mitarashi se sentó en un mueble a esperarlo. No sabía ni qué iba a decir, Kurenai la convenció de ir a disculparse, sólo espera que las palabras salgan solas y no pensar mucho.

– **Toma** – apareció él tomándola por sorpresa.

Ella tomó el vaso con zumo de naranja delicadamente y dio un pequeño sorbo.

Kakashi se sentó en el otro mueble frente a ella, poniendo su vaso en la pequeña mesa de centro, la cual divide los sofás. Él pudo notar que las manos de la chica temblaban, estaba nerviosa y no es para menos. Sola, acompañada de un hombre en un departamento y de noche. Todo puede pasar, ¿no?

– **Dime, ¿A qué has venido?** – pregunta rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Ella no respondió, más bien permaneció contemplando el líquido del vaso.

– **¿Mitarashi?** – Dejó escapar un suspiro, al no obtener contestación – **¿Qué pretendes después de insultarme como lo hiciste esta mañana? No estoy de humor como para escuchar más insultos, no ahora, no esta noche. Así que te voy a pedir, por favor, que…–** se detuvo al ver como ella agacha la cabeza y una gota cristalizada cayó en una de sus manos. Ella lloraba en silencio. Ese acto le rompió el corazón, no podía verla llorar – **Espera, no llores. Yo no quise…–** no sabía qué decir.

Anko intentaba secar las lágrimas, sin embargo ellas salían solas – **Disculpa, me veo patética **– murmuró, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Levantó el rostro y se encontró un pañuelo cerca de su rostro, miró de donde provenía. Su sorpresa fue grata. Kakashi, de pie frente a ella, le pasaba el pañuelo.

Ella no quiso tomarlo por miedo. Él suspiró y tomó asiento a su lado; una mano la posó en el mentón de la kunoichi y con la otra pasaba el pedazo de tela por sus mejillas. Sus ojos rojos e irritados le indicaron que ella estuvo llorando varias horas. No dijo nada y continuó con su labor de limpiar esas lágrimas de su triste rostro. De un momento a otro, acariciaba delicadamente el rostro de la chica y siguió a la mejilla mirándola con ternura. Con parsimonia, se iba aproximando a los labios de la kunoichi. Se dirigió hasta su cuello, sintiendo ella, su cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas. Se estremeció y entonces cerró los ojos un momento.

Kakashi pegó su mejilla contra la de ella, sólo para susurrarle – **No te resistas, lo deseas tanto o más que yo…**

Ella abrió los ojos, nerviosa.

Él pasó a besar su cuello. Se bajó la máscara y, besaba el cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojas, arrancando suspiros de la boca de Anko, y es que nunca había sentido algo así, era simplemente indescriptible, simplemente delicioso… La contempló un momento, ella ruborizó al ver su rostro sin la máscara, él era maravillosamente perfecto, hermoso…

– **¿Por qué has venido? **

Ella tampoco quiso responder.

Sin más, el jounin depositó un simple beso en los labios de la chica. Anko no correspondió el beso – **Perdóname…**– ella susurró levemente.

Kakashi se sorprendió, pero luego entrecerró sus ojos, feliz. Está de más describir la sonrisa encantadora que cruzó sus labios.

– **No quise… no quise gritarte, menos reprocharte… perdona mi imprudencia** – puso ambas manos en los pectorales del jounin y las empuñó temblorosamente, agarrando en el proceso la tela de la pegada de la camiseta de Kakashi – **No medí mis palabras y no…no quiero…**– hundió su rostro en el pecho de él, a medida que las lágrimas brotaban sin parar de sus ojos. – **No quiero perderte. – **Kakashi la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí mismo para calmarla. Ella correspondió el abrazo y se abrazó más a él aferrándose como si no existiera mañana – **Lo lamento, perdóname.**

– **No llores. No me gusta verte en ese estado** – le susurra – **Muéstrame una sonrisa ¿Sí? –** Ella negó con la cabeza – **¿Sabes? Ya olvidé porqué discutimos esta mañana.**

– **¡Mentira!** – Gritó escondiéndose en su pecho – **Lo dices para no sentirme mal.**

– **Está bien, me atrapaste, pero no te sientas culpable ¿Sí?** – Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él tomó el vaso de zumo de naranja que unos momentos antes ella bebía, entonces dio un sorbo y lo colocó sobre la mesita. A continuación, apretó fuerte el agarre, dejó una mano en la cintura de la chica y la otra la posó en su espalda. Acto seguido, se recostó en el sofá llevándose a la chica con él. Puso la mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando dulcemente los cabellos lilas de Anko.

– **¿Por qué dijiste que apuñalo tu corazón cuando escuchas de mis labios decir…?**

– **Shhh…no lo digas.**

Anko se apartó un poco, extrañada, entonces le miró a los ojos encontrando en su mirada una profunda tristeza – **Kakashi, tú…–** se sentó para observarlo mejor.

– **¿Sí?**

– **¿Ya te he dicho que lo siento?** – preguntó, causando en él una pequeña risita.

– **Sí, y me basta con que estés aquí conmigo en este momento. Sabes a la perfección que yo no me molestaría contigo. La verdad, no podría. Eres especial** – responde sonando en su voz como un tono de amor, comprensión.

Anko se estrujaba los ojos, a causa del sueño y cansancio que su cuerpo sentía y se quitó, inconscientemente, las sandalias, asimismo la gabardina y se acomodó sobre él. – **¿Especial? ¿En qué sentido?** – cerró sus ojos, relajándose.

– **En todos los sentidos** – dijo, sonrisa seductora.

Ella abrió los ojos – **¡Pervertido!**

– **¡Oye! ¡Mal pensada!** – Se quejó él – **No me refiero a eso, si es lo que estás pensando** – ella ruborizó – **Veo que tu mente retorcida, se ha vuelto pervertida.**

– **¡Cállate! Si esta noche no quieres despertar mi lado negativo –** amenaza acompañada de una intimidante mirada.

Kakashi sonrió – **Confieso que me gustaría** – dijo, a la vez daba caricias a la mejilla de la kunoichi – **Oye, Anko.**

– **Dime** – responde la aludida.

– **Dejando a un lado las discusiones y las bromas, ¿Por qué no me regalas un beso? –** preguntó inocentemente.

– **¿Un beso? –** dijo sorprendida por ante tal petición.

– **Sí, quiero formalizar nuestra relación** – concluyó.

– **¿Re-relación? ¿De qué hablas? –** eso la dejó atónita, desconcertada y ruborizada.

– **¿A poco me vas a negar que, entre tú y yo suceden cosas? –** Kakashi levanta la ceja incrédulo.

– **Bueno, pues…**

– **No puedo dejar de sentirme feliz teniéndote cerca, y cualquiera estaría hasta nervioso con una mujer encantadora como tú, llena de virtudes, hermosa…** – mirándola de arriba abajo, en especial sus pechos, sumándole la imagen de Anko en toallas. El pobre estuvo apunto de sufrir una hemorragia nasal, pero se contuvo – **Carácter agresivo, impulsivo y controlador** – un ligero calor subió por su espalda estremeciéndolo, sin embargo no dejó de sonreír – **A veces insufrible, pero eres una diosa atractiva** – pasó sus manos lentamente de la espalda a las caderas de la chica y, de ahí a los muslos, apenas rozando la piel, pero haciendo que ante este contacto la peli lila se estremeciera – **¿Qué opinas?** – movió lentamente la mano que tenía en la cadera de Anko y la dirigió a sus posaderas.

Anko acomodó su cabeza en el cuello del shinobi embriagándose del rico aroma proveniente de él. Al sentir sus manos acariciar su espalda, caderas y ahora los muslos, no pudo reprimir uno que otro suspiro de placer. Él movió un poco sus piernas y flexionó la derecha, haciendo que las piernas de ella quedaran entre las de él. Abriendo ella los ojos desmesuradamente en sorpresa, al sentir el bulto que había entre su entrepierna y el peli plateado.

– **Eso provocas en mí cuando estás peligrosamente cerca** – rodeó su cintura de nuevo y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, juntándose en un cálido abrazo. Él deslizó su mano izquierda a las posaderas de ella y ejerció presión hacia sí, ocasionando que sus intimidades chocaran y a pesar de llevar ropa, ambos liberaron un suspiro.

– **Kakashi… ¿Qué haces?** – pregunta ella sintiendo el calor arder en sus mejillas.

– **Tratando de sentirte** – responde él – **Soy hombre ¿Qué esperabas?... Haz venido a mi apartamento sola, desprotegida y de noche, sigues sensible y para rematar estas sobre mí. Quisiera poder decir que, puedo controlarme** **para no perder todo rastro de cordura y hacerte mía aquí y ahora, sin embargo me es difícil.**

– **¿No hablas enserio, verdad? –** pregunta, nerviosa.

– **Demasiado enserio** – respondió apretándola más a su cuerpo, en especial sus intimidades.

– **Y si yo me levanto ¿Podrás calmarte?** – interroga en un tono inocente, lo que excitó más al shinobi.

– **Anko, ¿Acaso tienes miedo o pena?** – susurró Kakashi divertido, viendo las mejillas de la morena teñidas de rojo. – **¿No eras tú la que me dijo esta mañana que estoy necesitado de amor?**

– **No creí que lo tomaras enserio –** murmuró ocultando su rostro en el cuello de él.

– **Eres una mujer condenadamente **_**sexy,**_** Mitarashi** – dijo feliz – **Cualquier hombre moriría por estar contigo en este preciso momento, pero ahora eres mía. Ya mañana, ninguno podría acercarse a mi chica.**

– **No seas posesivo, Hatake.**

– **Necesito reclamar mi territorio **– se quejó.

– **Te recuerdo que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros y por ahora somos amigos.**

– **¿Con beneficios?** – Levanta una ceja **– ¡Ay, por favor! Sé más que eso. ¿Quieres ser mi novia de hoy en adelante?**

– **Mm…no sé…déjame pensarlo…**

– **Te amo Anko.**

Ella se rió.

– **¿Por qué te ríes? –** interroga confundido.

– **Por mucho tiempo, esperé escuchar esas palabras de tus labios –** ella entristeció y no pudo evitar aferrarse a él, así abrazados.

– **Qué ironía la vida, ¿No?** – suspiró.

– **¿A qué te refieres? **

– **Yo esperé por años que me vieras como algo más que amigos, y pensar que ambos nos gustábamos en aquel tiempo y ahora nos amamos.**

– **Sí, en eso tienes razón y…–** se apartó un poco para mirar sus ojos – **Esas mujeres…quiero decir…bueno…ya sabes ¿No? **– él niega con la cabeza sin comprender. Anko dejó escapar un suspiro – **¿Con cuántas…?** – Tomó aire y confesó su pregunta – **¿Con cuántas mujeres te haz acostado? **– rápidamente buscó escondite en el pecho de él, evitando su mirada debido a la vergüenza de la pregunta y que él viera su intenso sonrojo de su rostro.

Kakashi empezó a reír – **¿En verdad deseas saber?** – Ella afirma con la cabeza – **He salido con muchas mujeres y para serte franco ninguna era como tú. Puede sonarte estúpido, pero anhelaba buscar en ellas algo especial que me hiciera querer despertar pasión, esa pasión que sólo tú sabes cómo encender… Un gesto tuyo, una mirada me bastaba para continuar de pie y no desplomarme, al igual que un insulto se enterraba en mi pecho y debía pensar que sólo eran palabras sin pensar y que las decías como si se tratara de un juego de palabras… Por eso, no quiero perderte. No permitiré que ahora que estás junto a mí, otro hombre te aleje de mi lado.**

– **¿Cuánto me amas? – **pregunta ella sin dejar de esconder su rostro.

– **Demasiado, tanto que daría mi vida por ti, si fuera preciso y, no lo dudaría ni un segundo, mi Princesa** – responde, enseguida aspira el aroma del pelo de Anko y hunde la nariz en él para luego depositar un beso.

– **Tanto, que no te molestaría si te confieso lo que entre Genma y yo…**

– **No, porque me confesaste no haberle besado **– ella no respondió – **No** **lo besaste ¿O sí? **– se puso serio.

Anko sintió el cuerpo del shinobi tensarse, entonces lo abrazó fuertemente para calmarlo.

– **No me digas que él intentó…**

Ella tampoco quiso responder, eso molestó aún más a Kakashi. Él llevó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de la kunoichi y la otra la posó en su espalda. Acto seguido, se sentó en el sofá, provocando que la peli lila se sujetara de su cuello para no caer. La morena se sorprendió ante la repentina acción.

– **¡Anko! ¡Dime, por favor, que él no te tocó más de lo debido! Porque si es así…**

– **No pasó nada** – ella contesta rápidamente **– No se lo permití.**

– **¿Por qué no me comentaste cómo sucedieron los hechos cuando te pregunté? **

– **No quería peleas entre ustedes** – dijo ella.

Kakashi, furioso, respiró profundamente para así calmarse y no ir a buscar a ese mal nacido de Genma y partirle la cara. – **Anko, quiero saber…no, exijo saber qué sucedió realmente** – dice, ya más calmado.

– **Esa noche…me encontraba en el parque. Unos minutos antes, estaba platicando con Kurenai y al rato de ella marcharse, Genma apareció.** – ella le miró antes de proseguir, notando la mirada seria de él – **Conversábamos tranquilamente** – omitiendo los diálogos amorosos por parte del castaño, para no echar más leña al fuego – **De un momento a otro, intentó besarme a la fuerza, pero me resistí hasta que me aprensó de una manera que no pude liberarme y dejé de forcejear. Cuando estuvo apunto de besarme, yo… yo lo empujé y salí corriendo de allí lo más rápido que mis piernas lograron correr.**

El jounin se calmó un poco, sus manos tocaron el rostro de Anko y le acercó al de él, más luego pegó su frente a la de ella, intentando tranquilizar su ira – **¡Júrame, que no se propasó contigo!**

– **¡Te lo juro!** – Susurró mientras su corazón no podía dejar de latir con la fuerza de un tambor al tener tan cerca al jounin – **¡Eres un maldito celoso, posesivo!**

– **Y tú una pervertida…**

– **¿Pervertida? ¿Yo?**

– **Sí tú, querías matarme esta mañana con la poca vestimenta que llevabas, estuve apunto de sufrir una hemorragia nasal por tu culpa.**

La chica se dispuso a responderle, pero no pudo. Su boca se vio obstruida. Kakashi la estaba besando, y por la intensidad que ponía en el beso, ella supo que el shinobi quería que le correspondiera. Sin embargo, ella quedó estática y cerró los ojos, no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

– **Anko…–** dijo él con la voz entrecortada. Recordó entonces, las palabras de ella aquel día: _"Nunca he besado a alguien"._ Sonrió contra la boca de la chica. – **A ver, trata de mover con suavidad los labios sobre los míos. Hazlo despacio…**– de nuevo la besó, esta vez dulcemente. De apoco, comenzó a decirle sin palabras cómo debía hacerlo. Sólo era instinto, pero Anko no era buena para todo esto de sentimentalismos – **Suave…**– dijo respirando con dificultad – **Imagina… como si estuvieras… probando… algo dulce… algo con lo que… vas a… disfrutar mucho… probándolos…**

Anko movía los labios con suavidad y dulzura sobre los de él. No había nada más dulce y placentero que saber que le besaba de esa manera.

– **Ahora **– le dijo, separando un poco los labios de los de ella, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. – **Dejaré que me beses, trata de hacer que me guste el beso** – sonrió. Las mejillas de la kunoichi hacían juego con sus labios, estaban de color de la fresa – **Vamos Anko, ¿Te atreves a insultarme, pero no a besarme?** – bien, molesta por la burla, Anko le tomó de los cabellos con brusquedad y lo tiró hacia ella, para poder besarle. Sin embargo, lo haló con tanta fuerza que cayeron acostados en el sofá, esta vez Anko debajo de él.

Ella no se cuidaba en el beso y a Kakashi le encantaba esa especie de irresponsabilidad, le fascinaba que sus besos fueran así y no como los que se había dado con otras.

– **Anko…–** dijo entrecortadamente, mientras ahora sí respondía a los besos de la chica. Anko parecía estar en otro mundo, no le interesaba casi lo que él le dijera. La abrazó con fuerza, dejando caer su cuerpo por completo encima de ella; entonces, abrió con urgencia los labios de ella y decidió explorar su boca. Sólo un poco, no sería mucho. Llegado el momento, lo único que haría sería separarse de la kunoichi, aún con las mejillas rojas del calor que le había provocado el beso.

La lengua de Kakashi apenas rozó los labios de Anko y ella, sintiendo un escalofrío, rompió el beso. Le miró ruborizada esperando una repuesta.

– **Existen esos besos. Si no te gusta, dime. Tranquila** – con precaución, se acercó a los labios de Kakashi y él le besó con suavidad, volviendo a empezar, pero aún más despacio y suavemente. Anko se dejó besar como Kakashi besaba. De pronto, sintió que Kakashi volvía a tocar con su lengua los labios de ella. Anko sintió un intenso cosquilleo en su estómago y luego se fue acostumbrando. Le fascinaba como la besaba. Ese beso era demasiado dulce y a la vez húmedo. Kakashi dejó de besarla un poco y luego le miró. Sus ojos brillaban de algo extraño que ella desconocía, ¿Deseo, tal vez? Lo que ella no sabía era que sus ojos estaban iguales a los de él.

– **¿Te gusta? –** Preguntó seductoramente – **A mí me encanta…Tú me encantas…–** de nuevo aprensó sus labios y ahora fue la lengua de Anko la que exploró la boca de Kakashi con suavidad, tímidamente. Hasta que Kakashi se atrevió a tocar con la suya, la de Anko.

Ella ruborizó, pero por primera vez no se separó, echó los brazos al cuello y le abrazó con fuerza. Se sentía débil, necesitaba más, era una especie de droga, quería que le besara así…despacio, quería quedarse para siempre con él…Deseaba permanecer con sus labios juntos y la lengua dentro de su boca, y de ahí no salir jamás. Cerró un poco más los ojos y se adentró en la boca de él, para que de pronto, Kakashi se apartara de sus labios y comenzara a besar la frente, los pómulos, la línea de la clavícula. Él ascendió por su cuello y ella le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera. Él volvió a buscar su boca y profundizó el beso, hambriento, con desesperación. Ella besaba deliciosamente bien para ser su primera vez.

Ella, sin pensarlo, acarició la nuca de Kakashi, cerró los ojos con más fuerza, probando y degustando de ese fantástico beso. Con los ojos cerrados, no sólo pudo pensar en cómo se sentía, sino que se olvidaba de ella, de él, de los amigos…de todo. Sólo con Kakashi Hatake encontraba la paz que necesitaba para calmar su dolor.

– **Aprendes rápido –** dijo separándose, mirándole sonriente.

– **Eres un excelente maestro** – responde, entretanto normaliza su respiración – **Gracias **– de pronto, ella le abrazó con cariño.

El shinobi correspondió el abrazo con afecto y amor – **Por ti, sería capaz de juntar la lluvia y el fuego, si me dejaras amarte…**

– **Sí –** sus labios se volvieron a encontrar. Anko apretó el abrazo atrayéndolo hacia sí, sintió su aroma, se deleitaba de la calidez de los labios de la persona que ama más que a nada en el mundo. Sentía cómo él le enseñaba a besar, aunque en realidad, el instinto era lo que hacía que Kakashi actuara como lo hacía. No hace falta ser un experto para besar, pero para Anko, los besos de Kakashi fueron mucho más que eso. Eran demasiados suaves, adictivos, sensuales…

– **¿Quieres de paso, seguir con la obra? Así te desenvolverás mejor cuando la filmemos.** – preguntó él mientras tomaba el aliento, para volverle a besar. Anko estaba ruborizada, pero asintió. – **De acuerdo… ¿Sabes? Me gusta que seas Mina. Me gustas tú, Anko –** le dijo, sin ruborizarse. La volvió a besar con un poco más de soltura y decidió ser más profundo, entonces mordió ligeramente los labios de Anko. Aprensó aún más sus labios para ser más profundo y llegar más allá; ella frunció el ceño y se quejó, pero él ignoró su petición, sólo quería sentirla, deseaba amarla y recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Dejó caer todo su peso sobre ella y empezó a removerse lentamente encima de ella haciendo que las piernas de ella se separaran y las de él quedaran entre las de ella. Ambos se removieron frotando sus miembros contra el otro, y al hacerlo soltaron un gemido.

Ante eso, él quiso más de la boca de ella, adentró su lengua en la cavidad de la kunoichi besándola sin control, moviendo sus labios con excelente maestría. Los anteriores besos fueron suaves, pero éste denotaba cierto salvajismo, devorando su boca con suma insistencia, mientras su mano acariciaba sus piernas lento, sin prisas. Después, Anko intentó llevar el ritmo, pero él le negó esa posibilidad. Él ansiaba ese beso desde hace tiempo y ahora que puede besarla así, apasionado, frenético, lleno de pasión y de deseo, no se iba a detener. La mano del shinobi subió hasta llegar a la prenda que cubría la intimidad de la chica. Anko ahogó un gemido cuando sintió aquella mano adentrándose en su falda y levantó levemente sus caderas en busca de más de aquel contacto tan íntimo y placentero. Sin embargo, él sólo contacto de sus intimidades provocó que ambos soltaran un ronco gemido. En ese momento, Kakashi sonrió contra su boca.

Aprovechando que la chica buscaba sus labios profundizó el beso volviéndolo más apasionado, frenético, hasta que ambos necesitaron oxígeno, y se separaron con la respiración agitada. Kakashi se permitió descansar sobre ella, escondiendo su rostro en un lado del cuello de la kunoichi, intentando normalizar su respiración; Anko, por su parte, acariciaba los plateados cabellos de él mientras recupera el aliento.

– **¿Sabes? **– Inhala profundo y exhala agitadamente – **Creí…que íbamos…a ensayar…el guión…**

Kakashi gruñó entretanto busca refugio en el pecho de ella.

– **¿Kakashi?**

Él no respondió.

– **¿Amor?**

El aludido sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente, sin la intención de dejarla marchar – **Mañana…mañana cuando despertemos practicaremos.**

– **Se supone que hoy debíamos ensayar. Por ello, Tsunade-sama nos cedió el día libre –** responde adormilada **– Entonces...**

Kakashi deja escapar un suspiro – **No tengo ánimos de ensayar.**

Anko cerraba los ojos lentamente – **Recuerda que no soy buena con la actuación y no quiero quedar como ton…ta…**– susurró quedándose dormida.

– **Estoy muy cansado, vayamos a dormir… ¿Anko?** – la miró dormir profundamente y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se levantó lentamente, tratando de no despertarla y caminó hacia su habitación dejándola sola, dormida en el sofá. Después de unos minutos, regresó a la sala y la tomó en brazos; más luego, se dirigió al mismo lugar donde había marchado cuando la dejó sola. Una vez allí, la acomodó en su cama, la cual había arreglado para ella; entonces, la cubrió con la delicada sábana blanca. Anko se removió un poco hasta posicionarse de lado, en forma fetal.

Pasó allí unos segundos debatiéndose mentalmente entre la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir y sus propios principios de ética y moral, o por lo menos de cortesía; aunque no lo pensó la noche anterior, menos cuando la besó hace unos momentos, entonces ¿Por qué detenerse ahora? Después de todo, ya son novios ¿No? Además, no sería un pecado…

Alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se deslizó en la cama silenciosamente detrás de la chica, enrollándose entre las sábanas junto a ella. Rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, juntándose en un cálido abrazo, acompañado de un beso en su espalda. A los pocos minutos, el sueño le venció, permitiéndose disfrutar de la compañía de su amada…

Amanece en Konoha y un par de jounins descansan en la cama. Estaban acostados frente a frente. El peli plateado despertó abrazado a Anko, quien permanecía dormida. Acercó su mano delicadamente hasta el rostro de ella, apartando los flequillos púrpuras de su rostro. Se veía tan hermosa, tranquila e inocente con el pelo suelto, regado por todo su cuello y la almohada. Deslizó su mano hacia la mejilla y de allí a sus labios; pasó sus dedos suavemente por los labios. Sonrió al ver que ella dormía impasible ante su silencioso acto. Podía durar toda la mañana contemplándola, pero no es posible, Tsunade les espera para empezar la filmación desde el principio. Suspiró y se levantó, no sin antes darle un suave beso en los labios. Se dio vuelta y miró el despertador, el cual indica las 7:00 AM. Marchó de la habitación para ir a darse una ducha.

Departamento de Kurenai…

Kurenai vestía una bata lisa y transparente, color blanco que dejaba mucho a la imaginación; se encuentra sentada sobre el sillón, con los pies colocados sobre la mesita de centro para sus piernas como apoyo de su libreto, mientras jugaba con el bolígrafo en sus manos.

– **¡Señorita Mina! **– dijo practicando las líneas del guión, que corresponde a su personaje de la obra: Messy. – **¡Ay, mi pequeña! ¡Qué alegría! ¡Ya llega la encantadora señorita Lucy de la estación! –** Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio – **Es más difícil de lo que pensé.**

De pronto, sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla desde atrás – **¡Buenos días, preciosa!** – le dijo Asuma besándola en la mejilla.

– **¡Buenos días!** – Contesta sorprendida de verlo despierto.

– **Por lo general, diría que estás emocionada y a la vez preocupada** – dice él.

– **Un poco de ambas** – respondiendo correspondiendo el abrazo.

Se mantuvieron abrazados por unos segundos, más luego él tomó asiento a su lado – **¿Quieres que practiquemos juntos nuestras líneas?** – pregunta, sonriente.

– **Eres increíble, Asuma** – dice, mientras deposita un beso en los labios de su amado.

– **Y tú, una mujer fascinante.**

Kurenai lo mira fijamente durante unos instantes y después sonríe.

Departamento de Kakashi…

Una pequeña luz que se escapaba de entre las blancas cortinas de la habitación, iluminada el rostro de la kunoichi, en especial sus ojos. Debido a la molesta luz, su sueño estaba siendo interrumpido, hasta que de pronto el destello de luz dejó de reflejar su rostro; en cambio, sintió una mano acariciar delicadamente su mejilla. Ella no quería despertar, entonces se removió mientras apartaba esa masculina mano.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kakashi y silenciosamente aproximó su rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del de ella, sin más le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Anko abría los ojos lentamente para ver a un Kakashi vestido con un pantalón negro y una polera sin mangas, también color negra y ajustada, que le resalta muy, pero muy bien su perfecto cuerpo, y en su mano tenía una diminuta toalla blanca, con la cual se secaba su cabello mojado. Ella sonrió al verlo tan cerca de ella, motivo por el cual lo de anoche no fue un sueño, sino real. – **Hola **– dijo adormilada.

El shinobi no llevaba puesta la máscara y, por lo tanto, se podía apreciar una sonrisa seductora formada en sus labios, al disfrutar de la imagen que la ofrecía la vista: una Anko recién despierta, el pelo alborotado y una actitud de niña pequeña.

– **¿Qué hora es? –** pregunta ella desinteresadamente.

– **Mm…las 7:20 AM aproximadamente** – responde él como si nada.

– **Entonces…a las 9 AM, nos toca ensayo** – suspira cansada.

– **Recuerda que, anoche propusimos practicar hoy los diálogos antes de reunirnos con los demás.**

– **Tienes razón, pero esto es molesto ¿Quién con semejante poco intelecto se le ocurre plantear una obra con principiantes?**

– **¡Tsunade-sama!**

Anko gruñó – **A veces pienso que esa mujer me odia** – se cubrió el rostro con la sábana.

Kakashi se rió por la actitud de niña que muestra su compañera – **Ella no te odia, al contrario…**

– **Le divierte ponerme en situaciones incómodas –** dijo desde bajo la sábana.

Él le desarropó de la parte superior y la besó. Anko cerró los ojos y respondió efusivamente el beso hasta que la batalla por mantener la supremacía en el otro provocó que la chica soltara un suspiro que más se escuchó como un gemido.

Ya cuando ambos necesitaron aire, se separaron mínimamente, sintiendo que la agitada respiración de uno chocaba con el rostro contrario. Kakashi se inclinó nuevamente y atrajo el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, permitiendo a sus labios acariciar los de la fémina, mientras volvía a explorar su cavidad.

– **Es preciso que me levante, si queremos avanzar con ese estúpido guión –** Dijo ella y se levantó, e inmediatamente se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Kakashi suspiró – _**Siente miedo…miedo de entregarse a mí…–**_ se dijo a sí mismo – _**Pero la amo tanto…tanto que seré paciente y no me importará esperar todo el tiempo necesario, hasta que ella se anime por sí misma. Lo primero es mostrarle confianza, así ella entenderá que mis intenciones son sinceras y nunca la lastimaré, ni obligaré a lo que no desea…–**_ tomó el libreto, el cual se ubicaba encima de la mesita de noche y mientras se ponía la máscara, se dirigió a la sala; allí tomó asiento para dedicarse a leer.

Estaba tan sumido en su lectura que no se percató de los largos minutos transcurridos hasta que vio a Anko aparecer vestida con una camisa manga larga, remangada hasta los codos y un sudador. – **¿Te importa?** – pregunta ella, pareciendo ser una chica tímida.

Kakashi sonrió debajo de la máscara – **Para nada.**

– **Gracias.**

– **¿Por qué me agradeces?** – interroga él sin comprender.

– **Por todo lo que haces por mí **– responde a medida que camina hacia él a paso lento – **Esta es la segunda ocasión que me recibes en tu hogar.**

Kakashi le toma de la mano – **Sabes el porqué lo hago. **

– **Sí y aún pienso que es un sueño, al cual debo de despertar –** dijo entristecida.

Él tiró de ella, quien cayó sentada encima de sus piernas – **No es un sueño. Lo cierto es que, te amo y nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo.**

Anko notó que el jounin se inclinaba para besarla, percibió su cálido aliento golpeando su oreja, lo cual provocó un estremeciendo en la peli lila. Ella cerró los ojos un momento, para después abrirlos cuando sintió el roce de sus labios tocar los suyos. Rápidamente tomó el guión y se puso de pie – **¿Listo?**

– **¿Qué escena prefieres? –** pregunta mientras se pone de pie.

– **Mm…–** pose pensativa – **Ya sé. Quiero que ensayemos…ésta** – dijo a medida que le mostraba el guión en la sección indicada.

Anko se aclaró al garganta – **Conde Drácula, ¿Puede decirme algo? ¿Cómo era su esposa?**

A Kakashi se le cambió el semblante, parecía inseguro, entonces miró a Anko con una sonrisa, mientras hablaba con ternura – **Mi querida esposa era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Siempre sonreía cuando venía de las guerras, aparecía, me abrazaba. Le gustaba hacer las cosas por sí misma…**

– **Arreglar los jardines, ayudar al personal, reí en el parque privado que tenían en el castillo.**

– **¿Sabes tanto de ella?**

**- Es como si la conociera… Como si algo dentro de mí me dijera que ella y yo nos conocíamos desde antes. Es como si le conociera a usted, como si la primera vez que nos vimos…–** Kakashi le tomó del rostro – **fuéramos la misma persona** – dijeron al unísono.

Anko permaneció contemplándolo como si en sus ojos se reflejaba un cierto toque de pasión, ternura; era algo indescriptiblemente desconocido para ella. Ese sentimiento es confuso, más fuerte de lo que se pensaba. A medida que se acerca a él y le conoce, más se enamora; esto lo presintió desde el primer día cuando asignaron la obra, y ahora su temor ha sido realidad. Se ha enamorado ciegamente de él, pero el miedo a ser dañada le aterra y le impide ser feliz.

Kakashi se iba aproximando al rostro de ella y cuando estuvo apunto de besarla…

Continuará...

* * *

Lamento dejarlo en este suspenso, pero el capítulo es bastante largo, así que lo corté. Luego publicaré a través de mi página en facebook cuando actualizo y subiré un adelanto.

Espero les haya agradado. Ahora debo irme a la Universidad. Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto.!


End file.
